Forgotten
by annabell22
Summary: When Ice Queen goes too far will Fionna forget everything? Or will the boys and Cake be able to restore it? Rated T for sexual themes, lanuage and violence.
1. The accident

Fionna ran into the Ice Kingdom with Cake behind her, trying to put on her little booties. Fionna not caring about the cold ran through the Ice Kingdom in her usual attire. Her short navy blue skirt and lighter blue shirt. Although she had changed her small little shoes to black boots that Gumball had given her. They helped with traction unlike her old shoes. Marshall Lee had given her some gloves to help her grip her weapons better as well. They were black, although her fingers came out he edges. Her backpack was the same, her hat as well, except with wearing the hat she allowed her golden hair to flow bellow her waist. This had grown to be her new favorite outfit, and wore it whenever she had the chance. She had grown up and was more mature than the small thirteen year old. She had changed over the years.

Her preens was always wanted by some prince, or king, in Aaa. Not always for rescuing, but just so they could attempt to flirt. Fionna, being so innocent, she rarely noticed when a prince, or king, started hitting on her, and the princes ate that up. Cake hated it, Fionna didn't notice, while it made Flame Prince, Marshall Lee and Gumball jealous.

They busted through one of Ice Queen's windows, splattering ice shards all over the floor. Cake came through minding the glass on the floor. Ice Queen was attempting to embrace Gumball who was struggling, yet had ice handcuffs on him.

"Dang it, Fionna!" yelled Ice Queen holding the relieved Gumball closer. "This is the 5th window of mine that you have broken! Where do you think ice comes from? The sky or something?"

"Well... technically, Ice Queen, ice comes from water when frozen at the right temperature, and water does come from the sky known in many forms," said Gumball in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. This caused Fionna and Cake to laugh.

"It doesn't matter! You owe me the repairs!" shouted Ice Queen.

"Just let Gumball go," sighed Fionna trying to change the subject. "He doesn't want to marry you or whatever. I don't want to fight you..." Ice Queen dropped Gumball and walked up to Fionna furiously.

"What would you know about love? You're just a... a kid!" yelled Ice Queen. "Go back to the tree house, Tomboy." She started laughing in Fionna's face, literally. After enough of Ice Queen's annoying laughter she spit in her eye.

"I'm not a kid!" said Fionna rising her sword. "I'm like, twenty something years old you, Snow Skank!" Ice Queen gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. "Capturing princes makes them automatically profile you as a psychotic bitch! No one wants to marry someone like that!"

"Gummy disagrees, don't you Gummy?" asked Ice Queen looking to Gumball who was still in the floor. To protect himself from further harassment he kept his mouth shut. She giggled, going to kiss Gumball.

"No, no, no, no!" shouted Gumball worriedly. Ice Queen hissed, at Fionna, holding Gumball tighter,

"You're poising his beautiful mind!" yelled Ice Queen. "Just leave the two of us alone!"

"Fucking drop him!" yelled Fionna harshly. Ice Queen tried throwing ice at Fionna desperately, trying to get her to shut up. She dogged all of them gracefully and easily. Light on her feet. Gumball closed his eyes, blushing. Adventuring in a short skirt did have its disadvantages. It wouldn't have been the first time one of Aaa's princes saw her 'powdered doughnut'.

"Why won't you just die already Tomboy?" moaned Ice Queen. "Can't we just make this easy? Let me kill you and we'll put all of this behind us. Okay?" Cake hissed, clawing at Ice Queen. She ran around the room screaming, trying to get Cake off her face. Fionna dashed to Gumball, trying to help him get the ice cuffs off his hands.

"Gumball you're hands are so cold," said Fionna as she tried to break away the ice. Other than Gumball's slight coldness, he was perfectly unharmed.

"Now listen, Tomboy, you stay away from my prince of I swear I'll-" Ice Queen was cut off by Fionna punching her square in the face.

"Don't call me Tomboy!" shouted Fionna. ""How many times do I have to tell you that! How would you like me to only call you as 'Snow Skank'? How would you like that?" Ice Queen, not willing to admit defeat, shot an ice-beam at Fionna, landing a rather nice hit, freezing her completely. Ice Queen looked at her hands and started laughing. She had actually mattered to freeze Fionna.

"Baby!" cried Cake running to a frozen Fionna. "Baby if you can hear me blink!" There was no response of any kind. "You old Hag!" Cake wrapped her arms around the ice block surrounding Fionna several times starting to cry.

"Old? Heh, I'm not old," said Ice Queen defensively. "Right Gummy? I'm not old." Again, to try to not upset the Ice Queen, Gumball remained silent. Not giving her a yes or a no.

"Gumball, will Fionna be okay?" asked Cake turning her face towards him.

"The longer she's in that ice the less of a chance she'll have for survival," said Gumball worriedly. "We should take her to Flame Prince's house. He'd be able to unfreeze her I believe."

"What about me?" whined Ice Queen. Cake swiped Gumball, held Fionna close, punched Ice Queen knocking off her crown and ran out of the Ice Kingdom. She didn't care if the ice surrounding Fionna was cold against her fur, in fact at the moment Cake didn't notice. Cake used a stretched key to unlock Gumball's cuffs, freeing his hands once again.

"Do you think we'll make it to Flame Prince in time?" asked Cake.

"I believe so, as long as we get therein under ten minutes and thirty seven seconds," said Gumball. "If she's frozen for too long she could die in there. But for the time being mold me something sharp enough to chip away some of that ice around Fionna, please." Cake stretched something that helped Gumball slowly chip away some Ice. It wasn't much progress, but it was better than anything else they had.

When they got to Flame Prince's house Gumball quickly banged on the door, throwing rocks, trying not to burn himself. There was no answer, no matter how loudly he yelled for Flame Prince to come out.

"Get your ass out here!" shouted Gumball. "This isn't for me! If you don't do this Fionna might not make it, Flame Prince! Do you want that?" Again, there was no response.

"Gumball, maybe he's just not home," said Cake. "He might not be the fondest of you, but he wouldn't let Fionna freeze to death."

"Or maybe he's just being a total jerk!" Gumball picked the biggest rock he could up and threw it at Flame Prince's house, causing one of the supports to come undone and the whole structure collapsed. This made Flambit come out from behind the broken down house.

"Gee whiz, what in Aaa was that for?" asked Flambit stretching out. "What do you got against the prince, Gumball?" Gumball put a hand to his face and pointed to Fionna.

"Can you unfreeze her?" asked Gumball. Flambit looked to Fionna and quickly ran over. She tapped the ice causing some of it to melt. She went into full on flame form zipping around the ice, carving small spirals in it, like a screw, until it was all melted down into water. Cake wrapped her arms around Fionna bringing her closer to herself in an attempt to warm her up.

"Thank you so much, Flambit," said Cake resting her head on Fionna's chest.

"Yeah, no prob' guys. I hope she's okay," said Flambit going to try to rebuild Flame Prince's house. Gumball climbs back onto Cake's back as they head to the Candy Kingdom.

"So she'll be okay now, right?" asked Cake. "We won't have to worry anymore?"

"I wouldn't say that. I need to run some tests on her, fix some things. Her heart rate is dangerously low, so there is still that matter of things, Cake. I don't know how all of this will have affected her, sadly," said Gumball.

"She'll still be Fionna when she wakes up, right?" asked Cake curiously.

"It's best we stick around her at all times, friends, you know?"

"Should we call Marshall Lee?" Gumball growled, he hated Marshall Lee near Fionna. He always hit on her in ways Fionna never understood yet she has always been attracted to. Unlike most of the other princes in Aaa, Marshall Lee was slowly able to lure Fionna into his 'domain'. When he calls, she goes out of her way to answer, and it was Marshall Lee's plan from the beginning.

"Gumball, what do you think?" asked Cake again.

"Oh, um, sure I guess, but I don't see what good having him around would do," said Gumball.

When they got to the Candy Kingdom Gumball instructed Cake to put Fionna on a bed in the Candy Hospital. When done with that Cake went to go call Marshall Lee, while Gumball started taking off her clothes so he could slip her into a light pink robe.

He felt so weird sliding off her skirt to see her 'well known' panties. Baby blue with navy blue lacing, then untying her boots before sliding those off then her knee high socks. He then took a deep breath before sliding off Fionna's shirt, a blue and white cami was pressed against her stomach tightly. He slowly crept the cami up before it was finally off her body. Then he saw her bra, which barely covered her breasts while the straps crept down her shoulders. He blushes, causing his face turns bright red. If it were any other circumstance he would have turned around pretending he didn't see anything, but this was different.

He goes and grabs a pink robe for him to tie around Fionna. If she were awake she'd protest the pink, begging for _anything_ else. The robe quickly covers her body, and ties the small knots, double knotted. He takes off Fionna's gloves and hat, having her hair spill even more all over the floor. He goes first by attaching a heart monitor then an IV. He grabs some Human Biology books then some Candy Kingdom books he has on diseases. Looking up all cold related injuries and symptoms. Cake comes rushing back in announcing that Marshall Lee was on his way.

"What'd Marshall Lee say?" asked Gumball curiously.

"He said he would be here as soon as immortally possible," said Cake smiling. Gumball crossed his arms and rolls his eyes. "You know if he weren't here when she woke up here she'd ask for him, she's going to want to make sure Flame Prince is okay too. I tried to get a hold of him like twenty times in there, but he just wouldn't pick up. I even called the Fire Kingdom, he wasn't there either. I can't tell her I didn't try...It's just who she is. She'd be dying and care for others over herself, Gumball."

"Yeah, I know," said Gumball sighing. "It's my fault she's like this."

"No it's not, Prince," said Cake. "It's Ice Queen's fault, she's the one who froze her in ice."

"Well yeah, obviously when you put it like that you would see it as the Ice Queen's fault as well." Gumball dug his hands into his pockets. Cake stretches over to Gumball's eye level.

"You shut that pink face of yours; it's not your fault all."

"If I wasn't such a wimp Fionna wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't have had to save me, she wouldn't have had to face Ice Queen which means she wouldn't have been frozen if it weren't for me. If I wasn't such a wimp none of this would have happened," sighed Gumball.

"You're finally admitting it, huh?" asked Marshall Lee coming in the room. Gumball muttered something unacceptable under his breath. "So what's wrong with Fionna exactly?" He walked up to Fionna, running his fingers through her golden hair then to her cold, bright red cheeks.

"She was frozen by the Ice Queen, solid. During a death wish. We got Flambit to thaw her out, but she's still really cold if you haven't noticed yourself," said Cake. Fionna's skin was either bright red or a purple from the cold.

"Yeah, I've noticed," said Marshall Lee coldly. "When will she wake up?"

"Some time tomorrow, possibly a day more," said Gumball going up to Fionna as well. Marshall Lee floated above her, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over her, trying to provide some heat.

"Well, she could be worse, Bubba, give yourself that," said Marshall Lee smiling. "She's in order. Nothing's missing or broken, right?"

"I don't know yet, I've been testing the blood for a while to see what's wrong with her at the moment, broken bones would be considered minor for now," said Gumball. "What I'm worried about is her freezing or something huge. She was in that ice for some time, Marshall Lee. There was a lot of it too."

"Well, with someone like you behind all of the medical junk I be she'll turn out just fine," said Marshall Lee trying to cheer up Gumball. The only reason Marshall Lee was being particularly nice right now was because he was in charge of Fionna right now. Life and death rested on his knowledge of her health. He wouldn't have been able to do a good job if he was too bummed out.

Gumball got to work searching Fionna's whole body for anything that would be a problem, and almost nothing came up, other than some mild hypothermia. Thanks to Flambit they were able to get Fionna out of the ice before it became too serious. Other than that she was in remarkably good condition.

Marshall Lee refused to leave her bedside, along with Cake. While those two could sit there and do whatever they wanted Gumball did have a Kingdom to run. No matter how many times his mind went wandering off rather Fionna had woken up yet or not. Marshall Lee said he'd have Cake run upstairs if she did.

Cake and Marshall Lee got along for as long as they needed to. No fighting or rude comments. It was mostly quiet, unless talking about Fionna herself. Which wasn't uncommon for the two of them. They both had their share of awkward experiences. Which they weren't shy about telling either. It was one of the few times they were able to talk without Cake scratching at Marshall Lee's face while Marshall Lee hissed in Cake's face.

Then Fionna's eyes fluttered open, without much time to process what was going on Cake was scratching at Marshall Lee's face while he woke up wondering what was going on. Cake scattered out of the room on all fours headed up the stairs to see Gumball. Fionna sat up, looking around, but shivering.

"Hey, Blue, you're finally awake," said Marshall Lee smiling. "We've all been waiting on you."

"Where am I?" she asked looking around curelessly.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for being completely clueless, you probably last remember the Ice Kingdom, huh? You're in the Candy Hospital, don't move too much, Bubba's got you hooked up to a bunch of stuff, so don't move too, too much," said Marshall Lee smiling.

"A hospital?" asked Fionna looking around. "So you must work here, huh?"

"What?"


	2. What is a Beemo?

Chapter 2

"Come on Blue, stop playing around, you've known me for around eight years!" said Marshall Lee with tears forming in his eyes. "We've been friends for over eight years! You know everything about me! You have to know I who I am!" Fionna just stares at him blankly, not knowing what to say to the 'stranger'. He couldn't believe it. Now Fionna had forgotten him as well. First Simone Petrikov, Ice Queen, now Fionna? He couldn't deal with it a second time. He still wasn't one hundred percent over Ice Queen forgetting him after everything they went through. Tears ran down his face silently as he took out the picture of the two of them, Marshall Lee teaching Fionna how to play his axe bass. One of the only pictures he had of the two of them. She takes it from him, staring at it.

"I'm sorry," she said handing it back. "Really, I am."

"Bubba!"

.

.

"Based off what you told me I think she has amnesia," said Bubba.

"Well no shit," said Marshall Lee crossing his arms. "Even I can figure that out!" Gumball stuck his tongue out at him, crossing his arms. The two of them never really got along, especially in situations like this. When things got down to the wellbeing of Fionna they were constantly fighting.

"Wouldn't you like to know why? Or can you piece that together yourself as well?" asked Gumball sarcastically. Marshall Lee muttered something unacceptable under his breath, making Gumball feel superior. Marshall Lee beat Gumball in almost everything. Fionna fell for Marshall Lee little by little while she had convinced herself she was over Gumball. Their past didn't help either. While in their past they were rather fond of each other, something happened which changed that and they never brought it up anymore.

"I think I can piece it together myself, thank you," said Marshall Lee. "Since you're little _guards_ fail to protect you, she had to come to your rescue. What the hell are you paying those guards for? They don't do anything! It's Fionna always coming to your rescue! It's always been Fionna, before her it was me! But this time, Bubba, this time it cost Fionna her memory, and her Adventuring spirit! How can you live with yourself?" Gumball hung his head down in shame. Marshall Lee wasn't wrong. There's always been someone protecting Gumball from some form of danger. Rather it be Ice Queen, the Lich, or whatever else. The banana guards did relatively nothing compared to Lilly, Fionna and Marshall Lee.

"Will she be okay? I mean, will she get her memory back?" asked Cake worriedly lying on Fionna's lap while she pet her.

"I have no idea," said Gumball. "Sadly these kinds of things take time. We just need to be patient with her, that's all." Marshall Lee floated beside Fionna.

"Can we at least stop keeping her here held up in bed?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna's face lit up. Even without her memory she hated being chained down in this hospital bed.

"As long as she's up for it go ahead, but if she can't handle it, make sure you bring her inside," said Gumball. "I'll get you a sun hat and some gloves." He walked off, finding something for Marshall Lee to wear. Fionna got up, feeling a bit off, wobbling before being able to stand on her own.

"You got it okay?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. "Cake could stretch into a wheel chair or something." He pointed to Cake, as Fionna turned her head, still trying to get used to names. This broke Cake's heart. For glob's sake, they were sisters. Friends from almost as long as the two of them could remember. Her forgetting her hurt almost as much as it hurt Marshall Lee.

"No, no, I've got it, I'd like to get dressed, that's all," said Fionna looking around. "Where are my clothes?" Marshall Lee grabbed her clothes which Peppermint Maid had washed since the incident.

"Here you go," said Marshall Lee putting her clothes in her arms. She sets her clothes on the bed then holds up her skirt.

"Holy crud, how short is this thing?" asked Fionna curiously. Marshall Lee laughed holding it up himself. He inspected it, then holding it against Fionna so she could see herself.

"It could be worse, you know. I was the one who insisted you got that one, believe it or not it's bigger," said Marshall Lee smiling. "I'll spin around so you can put it on, okay?"

"Um... can you untie my robe?" asked Fionna awkwardly. She turns around, pointing to the knot tied on her back. He blushes dark grey and gets starting at the knot. "Thanks... uh-"

"Marshall Lee the vampire King, Marsh, Marshall, Mar Mar, whatever you want to call me is fine. Just as long as it's something," said Marshall Lee smiling. Fionna giggled, thinking about which one she liked best, or rather trying to remember what she used to call him before her amnesia.

"Fine, thanks for untying it, Marshy," said Fionna smiling. Marshall Lee smiled, finally getting the robe undone. It slowly started to slip off her before he held it back up for her. "Thanks." Marshall Lee now spins around while Fionna started putting her clothes on. Marshall Lee grabbed her boots and gloves for her once she was done with her main clothes. He just wanted to turn around and sneak a peek, just a small one, but not with Cake in the room. "I'm done."

Marshall Lee spins around, handing Fionna her boots. She takes them before tying them up. Then sliding on her gloves she looked like her old self again. Peppermint Maid came in with a hat and gloves for Marshall Lee so he could show Fionna around the Candy Kingdom. After what Marshall Lee had said he had genially felt guilty about Fionna's condition and didn't want to go around the two of them, Marshall Lee nor Fionna.

"So what are we seeing first?" asked Fionna curiously.

"Well, I'm not sure. There are the candy gardens, but there's not much for you to see in the Candy Kingdom. It's not that exciting of a place," said Marshall Lee rubbing his chin.

"That's not true!" said Cake. "The Candy Kingdom is amazing!"

"Well, the candy gardens sound cool, what kind of stuff is in there? Does he grow chocolate roses or something? Sounds delicious," said Fionna licking her lips. Marshall Lee smiled, no matter what happened to Fionna she'd always have that sweet tooth, he loved that about her, she was like a little kid some times. They walk to the Candy Gardens, which weren't that far away in retrospect and sat by the milk river. Fionna poured milk into her mouth by handfuls while Cake gently licked the milk from it.

"Blue, there's some candy flowers over here," said Marshall Lee. Fionna continued drinking from the pond, not recognizing her nickname blue. "Fi... Fionna!" She spun around, milk dripping from her chin. A blue taffy flower was thrown at her and she stared at it. Not believing that it was editable.

"This is editable?" asked Fionna. "It looks like a big blue tulip."

"Well, that _is_ the point, you know," said Marshall Lee smiling. "Everything is editable here. The walls, the sidewalk, even the people. But we don't eat those, Gumball tends to get pissed when you take a bite. Only when he starts stress eating Doctor Ice-cream he doesn't notice." Fionna laughed, starting to bite into the small candy flower. "You know, we should go to my house, or the tree house. Somewhere other than here. This place is super boring."

"Like your house in the caves is any better," said Cake smiling.

"Well, duh," said Marshall Lee smiling deviously. "Jam sessions and whatever else. Bubba reins here, so he stomps all over the fun!"

"Don't put that picture in Fionna's mind!" said Cake stretching around Fionna's head. "He is nothing like that, baby, those two just don't get along so well if you haven't picked that up by now." They all laughed.

"Well, why don't we go?" asked Fionna. "If you say it's so fun at your house in the caves. Why don't I go and find out?"

"As long as we stop by your tree house first and grab Beemo, I'm all for it," said Marshall Lee. "We could watch Heat Signature! It'd feel like your first time since you don't remember it!" Cake laughed, nodding and agreeing. Cake goes inside to tell Gumball where they were going while Fionna and Marshall Lee walked to the tree house, then to the caves.

"So what is a Beemo anyways?" asked Fionna curiously.

"It's a video game system and a video player," said Marshall Lee. "I swear, it acts like your kid, Fionna." Fionna laughs.

"Do I even have family? I haven't noticed anyone here to see me other than you guys. Am I an orphan or something?" Marshall Lee scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to tell Fionna how she was abounded. How her parents left her with nothing but a hat. For her to manage on her own as a helpless infant.

"Well, Cake, that cat is your adopted sister, your adopted parents passed on a while ago, and I have no clue where your other sister is. That's really all I know, all you know, before you lost your memory." Fionna nodded, but still wanted to know more about her past that she wished to remember. Silence passes as they walk, until Marshall Lee tries to change the subject. "You were always into helping people, you know? Ever since that day. It made you a better person. An adventurer." This makes Fionna blush deeply.

"Really?" Marshall Lee nods, looking up at the sky. By the time they got to and out of the tree house the sun would be set and he could take off the sun gear.

"You're one of the greatest people ever, Blue. Pure of heart, all of those hero sayings. Only cared about everyone around you. Sometimes a little aggressive, but I always liked that about you. I don't think Bubba ever did, but I always loved it." Again, Fionna starts blushing dark red.

"Thanks... I guess," she said putting her right hand to her left arm awkwardly. "So what are you exactly?" It took Marshall Lee a while to process Fionna's question and understand its meaning. V

"I'm a vampire, but before you get too worked up about it I don't usually drink blood, it's just the color red. I'm surprised you didn't catch that when I said 'Marshall Lee the Vampire King.' I said my _species_ in the title."

"I guess I wasn't totally paying attention," said Fionna laughing. "Sorry about that." They approach the tree house and Fionna was amazed. "Wow, it's huge!"

"Yeah, it is pretty big for a tree house," said Marshall Lee looking around. "Look at all the gold. You guy are rich. Why you never use it is beyond me."

"I don't know either. I'd buy me some pants or something." Fionna awkward pulled the skirt down some more, trying to cover herself better.

"I know you have some pants upstairs. Your bedroom is up there after all." Fionna darts up the ladder looking for something other than the short skirt. Floating after her Marshall Lee notices Beemo siting on a table on sleep mode. He grabs her then floats to Fionna's room. She's throwing clothes around looking for some pants. The best she could find were some blue jean-shorts. She slipped those on then stared at Beemo, who was still in sleep mode.

"What is that?"

"This is Beemo." Marshall Lee holds up Beemo so Fionna could see it properly. She inspects her, before pushing the big triangle button. Causing Beemo to immediately wake up. She inspects the situation before climbing onto Fionna's head, hugging the hat's ears. Fionna laughed, bringing Beemo to eye level. Beemo waves, smiling, then squirms out of Fionna's grasp. "We could get going to my house now." Marshall Lee looks outside, the sun has set. He takes off the hat then the gloves, slipping them into Fionna's pack.

"Okay, sounds cool," said Fionna. They start walking towards the cave, this time with Beemo playing some of Marshall Lee's songs. Some from his old band, Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings, while they all walked. "This is you? You're a pretty good musician." Marshall Lee laughed.

"After being alive for over a thousand years you get some practice," said Marshall Lee.

"Woah, a thousand years? That's like... a thousand years!" Even without her memory Fionna wasn't the best at Math. At least she got the comparison right this time. This causes Marshall Lee to laugh, Fionna as well.

"So, were we... dating before this?" asked Fionna curiously. This causes Marshall Lee's face to turn the darkest it's ever been. He thinks about it, now that he thought about it, he could say anything and she would have to trust him. Yet again, that would be the issue as well. If Cake came along and said otherwise she could instantly hate him.

"Why? Do you like me or something?" asked Marshall Lee trying to work his way around the questions. Fionna shrugs, trying to think if she did or not. Process her emotions for the vampire boy.

"It's too soon to tell, really, I've just got strong feelings towards you, positive I think, I can feel it, Marshall... Lee?" Marshall Lee nods, Fionna had gotten his name correct, this made him very happy. Something as insignificant as a name was all he needed at the moment. "What about you."

"Me? Hm, good question. Positive and very strong," said Marshall Lee smiling. "Any more questions? I'll answer them to the best that I can." Fionna thought of a bunch of things that she could ask him. Which was a lot seeing how she barely knew who she was herself.

"Okay, if I am a hero, there must be a villain, right?" Marshall Lee nods. "Who would that be? Is he super hard to beat or something?"

"No, the Lich Queen you kicked her butt, and then Ice Queen, or Simone as I know her, she's not a villain. Just super desperate and lonesome since that crown possessed her. Crazy. No one really."

"That's good," said Fionna. Then she started to think of something else she could ask him. Although she came up blank, but she didn't mind at the moment. "But you never answered my question, were we dating or weren't we?"

"Not officially, no," said Marshall Lee pouting.

"Well that's too bad," said Fionna smiling, entering Marshall Lee's cave.


	3. Strawberry Pancakes

Chapter 3

The boy stood at the mouth of the cave, not sure what to do next. Had Fionna just told him she liked him? It's all he's wanted to hear from her for years. He's 'secretly' liked Fionna for years. Not exactly secretly, Gumball had even picked up on his little crush. Cake has also made it very clear to stay away from Fionna, sexual wise. Almost all together. It's always made Marshall Lee that much more attracted to Fionna. While it gave a Fionna a small side more comfortable around Marshall Lee, even with Cake's restrictions.

"Marshall Lee, are you coming?" asked Fionna from inside the cave. "I don't exactly know my way around this cave." Marshall Lee stopped and realized that he was making Fionna wait for him.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming," said Marshall Lee floating into the cave. He meets up with Fionna showing her towards his house. "Sorry, I was... thinking... I didn't mean to let you wander the cave by yourself to get lost."

"It's alright, the cave isn't that bad. It's actually kind of pretty," said Fionna smiling. "The only thing that mildly bothers me is the cold. But it's not like-" Marshall Lee takes of his black and red plaid shirt, putting it around Fionna, causing her to go silent.

"Maybe if you had those large socks on of yours you wouldn't be so cold," said Marshall Lee smiling. "But my shirt should help some." Fionna fixes the shirt, a few sizes too large for her, trying to make it so her hands would actually come out of the sleeves.

"Thanks, it does help a little, but won't you get cold?" asked Fionna curiously. "I don't want you getting sick because of me or anything. Say the word and I'll give the shirt back." Marshall Lee started laughing. Even with almost no idea who he was Fionna still put him over herself. Maybe they didn't loose her completely after all.

"I'm a vampire, I can't catch colds and from memory I don't recall ever feeling cold," said Marshall Lee. They walk into Marshall Lee's small pink house and Schwabelle comes pouncing onto Marshall Lee. The cat is quickly thrown onto the floor. "I'm going to get Heat Signature from my room, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, I'll wait down here." Fionna sits on the uncomfortable couch, before realizing how uncomfortable it was, scooting onto the floor. Beemo sits in front of her, blankly. They stare at each other, not knowing quite what to do or quite what to say. Beemo felt awkward being in Marshall Lee's house, while Fionna didn't know what to do with the little machine. She wished Marshall Lee would just come down the stairs. At the moment she knew Marshall Lee the best. Or at least she thought she did. She hung out with Marshall Lee the most out of everyone so far, so she felt the closest to him. She thought it was only human. Being the only person who has emotionally reached out to her, sort of, she has almost fully trusted Marshall Lee. More than Cake, which would kill her when she found out.

_Hmm... I wonder if he would mind me looking around..._ thought Fionna. She got off the floor and walked into Marshall Lee's kitchen. It was a very small kitchen. A set of counters, a stove, all of the necessities. A small door lead outside, but she didn't feel like opening it. She rested her arms on the small rim on the window allowing you to see into Marshall Lee's main room, watching the bedroom ladder, waiting for him to come down. In the room she notices the axe bass, remembering the picture Marshall Lee had handed her in the hospital. She jumps through the window, and picks it up, admiring the weapon's / instrument's weight. She plucks some of the strings and a low sound illuminates. She plucks some more, enjoying the variations in the notes.

Marshall Lee hears the familiar sound of his axe and floats down the stairs, noticing the movie he was looking for on his counter. Ignoring this, he floats behind Fionna, watching her pluck the strings, trying to make sense of them. She seemed to be enjoying herself. Even with her memory she had a hard time picking up on the axe bass.

***Flash Back***

_"What should we play next?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. Fionna was over at Marshall Lee's house with Beemo. Cake had sent Beemo to watch over her, since Cake had to be somewhere with Lord Monochromicorn. Fionna shrugged, not knowing many songs in the first place. She went up to Beemo, looking through her data base, trying to find a song the two of them would be good at. Something she would like to hear Marshall Lee sing. She had always admired Marshall Lee's voice and has always been jealous. Marshall Lee was the same way about Fionna._

_"I have no idea, we've played most of these already," said Fionna starting to pout. "Beemo, can you get some new songs?" The small computer shook its head. _

_"I don't have any new songs we could play either," said Marshall Lee. "Are you a song writer, Blue?"_

_"No, not really. I tried to write a poem for Flame Prince once-"_

_"Please don't talk to me about your love life unless it involves me." _

_"I love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love__**d**__, Flame Prince!" Fionna gave an extra empathies on the D. Marshall Lee laughs._

_"So this means you're back on the market, eh?" _

_"No, I'm not for sale, Marshall Lee. At least not for you."_

_"Oh come on, I'd feed you, bathe you, give you water, and little newspapers to poop on."_

_"Eww! Marshall Lee, that is so disgusting!" Fionna playfully punched Marshall Lee in the shoulder. "If anyone's going to be using a newspaper to boom-boom on it'd be you!"_

_"You'd be willing to change the newspaper? 'Cause I would!" Marshall Lee floats closer to Fionna, whispering it into her ear. "Or whatever else you'd need. Just don't expect me to get you fixed..." Beemo picked this up and squealed, semi understanding what Marshall Lee was saying. _

_ "Get a room!" shouted Beemo swatting at the air. Fionna and Marshall Lee laughed at Beemo, wondering if it even knew what it had just said. If so, they doubted Cake would have allowed it to watch over Fionna. Allowing Marshall Leeto flirt with Fionna, Cake would have kicked him straight in the boingloins. _

_"You promise not to tell that cat of yours?" asked Marshall Lee teasingly. _

_"Just... let's get back to music, okay?" asked Fionna turning dark red. "You're sure you don't have any new songs?" Marshall Lee sighed, why wouldn't Fionna just accept Fionna's flirting like most other girls? Marshall Lee had his own band. Girls in Aaa loved vampires. An old Twilight movie had been dug up and admired by most of the girls in Aaa. Fionna, however, remained unaffected. If only she would have been on Team Edward, thought Marshall Lee. Once to impress her he glued sparkles onto himself, but he just ended up making her laugh. It was a dumb idea from the start._

_"Maybe if you played something other than a balloon or a tambourine this would be easier," said Marshall Lee smiling._

_"Hey! Unlike you I didn't have thousands of years to prefect my bass!" said Fionna laughing. After being abandoned by everyone, it gave Marshall Lee time to prefect something, and he had always been partial to music. The Great Mushroom War not only made him tougher, but it also provided song inspiration time and time again. It was a way of hiding his emotions for thousands of years. He's had to be strong since almost everyone he has known and loved has left him. Ice Queen was more of a mother towards him more than his own. They were both still alive to this day, and both of them had basically gone crazy. His mother with power and anger, while with Ice Queen it was the hypnotic powers of the crown. _

_"We could work on that you know," said Marshall Lee seductively. _

_"Not too close!" shouted Fionna pushing Marshall Lee away with his face._

_"I'm going to get real close if you want to learn the axe bass!" said Marshall Lee laughing. Fionna sighed, accepting his free bass lessons. That was the closest those two have ever been. Physically and emotionally._

***End of Flashback***

"You still haven't gotten any better at playing the bass have you?" asked Marshall Lee smiling. He startles Fionna, having her almost drop the axe bass. She laughs, gripping the bass harder.

"Oh well that's great, I guess I'll never be able to play this thing then," said Fionna. "Well, let me hear you play it, then. If you're so great."

"Just in case you forgot I was in my own band with this thing," said Marshall Lee smiling. "This very same axe bass."

"Go on, let me hear it," said Fionna smiling. Marshall Lee laughs, starting to strum the axe bass, while Fionna was amazed by how good a few notes sounded just by the way Marshall Lee was playing them. He continues playing some more notes, before he starts playing some songs. He played some of the songs that Fionna had heard with him before. I'm just your problem and his fry song. Most of them were his own, he played the Sleepy Kitties song, her lullaby as a child.

Fionna zoned out to the sound of Marshall Lee's voice. It was so soothing and soft. A lot nicer than he had expected. All of the songs she had heard by him on the way to the cave were some of his heavy metal songs, rapping, none of them like this. She loved it. She went in close to him, having him show her some chords. She didn't make much progress, and wasn't much better than the first time he had tried to teach her how to play.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm a bass player," said Fionna putting the axe bass down. Marshall Lee shrugged.

"It's not for everybody," said Marshall Lee. "You were always better with percussion. You know, drums and stuff."

"Do you have any drums?" Marshall Lee shook his head.

"No, sorry, but Ice Queen does," said Marshall Lee thinking of his old _friend_. Although they couldn't just barge in there. Ice Queen would go crazy trying to freeze them again. "I bet Bubba would too... you know Gumball? That pink guy." Fionna nods, thinking of Gumball's squishy pink face.

"Maybe we could go tomorrow," said Fionna yawning. "I'm super tired. I don't think I want to walk all the way there right now."

"Well you could climb onto me," said Marshall Lee floating up. Fionna practically being on top of Marshall Lee went into the air with him. Her on top, gripping him for dear life, not wanting to fall off. He started laughing, he'd never seen Fionna so scared of being no more than four feet off the ground.

"Hey you two, listen, Gumball thinks-" Cake stares at the situation, and starts running at Marshall Lee, assuming the worst. Fionna jumps off, catching Cake.

"It's nothing... sis... We're fine!" said Fionna trying to make it seem like nothing sexual was going on, assuming that was the cat's assumption. Cake stared at the two of them, not believing that nothing was going on. Knowing Marshall Lee, she thought that he would bring her into his lair, and sexually harass her. That was Cake's worse-case-scenario, though.

"Okay, fine, but Gumball wants you at the Candy Kingdom, saying it wasn't a good idea to bring you here," said Cake trying to work her way around the situation.

"Everything's fine, Marshall Lee was just about to show me to bed," said Fionna looking to the vampire she recently jumped off.

"No, no, nothing like that, Cake. It's nothing like that, I swear," said Marshall Lee trying not to seem like a total pedophile. "I was going to show her to my bed, you know, let her sleep. Alone." Cake studied the boy's face, for any possible signs of him lying to her.

"Why not just bring her to the tree house? Or better yet, the Candy Kingdom?" asked Cake.

"Because, it's quiet here, unless stray cats happen to get in," said Marshall Lee.

"Oh, ha ha, funny, Marshall Lee, but seriously. She needs to go to the Candy Kingdom to see Gumball."

"I'm fine," said Fionna taking the Heat Signature dvd from Marshall Lee. "I can stay here." Beemo played the dvd for Fionna, setting up the movie and turning up her volume. Cake sighed, and turned into a beanbag for Fionna to sit on, although Marshall Lee takes her place on the cat. Fionna sits on his lap, having Marshall Lee put his arms around her. Cake sighs, but allowing it. As the movie progresses Fionna screams, holding Marshall Lee tighter at the concept of not being able to find your own Heat Signature. She buries her head in Marshall Lee's shirt, clenching her eyes shut. Marshall Lee laughs at Fionna's extreme fear.

By halfway into the movie Fionna had fallen asleep on Marshall Lee, and Cake had fallen asleep beneath him. Marshall Lee loved how Fionna looked when she slept. She was so peaceful and beautiful. He floats up, trying not to disturb her, and floats into his room. Fionna is placed on his bed, slowly and carefully, trying not to wake her. He runs his hand through her hair, unstrapping her hat. Slowly, he creeps into bed next to her, trying not to wake her up.

Fionna wakes up in the morning, almost screaming at the sight of someone else in her bed with her. She rolls Marshall Lee on the floor, not knowing it was him, causing him to wake up. Marshall Lee floats up off the floor, rubbing his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Marshall Lee. "I wasn't being pervy in my sleep was I?" Fionna laughed, but also feeling kind of bad about hurting Marshall Lee. If she had known it was him in bed with him that whole situation would have been one hundred percent different.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know it was you," said Fionna awkwardly. "I thought... I don't know... The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on your lap. So when I woke up here, I guess I just didn't think it through." Marshall Lee smiles, sitting back on his bed.

"It's okay," said Marshall Lee laughing. "It's not like you hurt me or anything." Fionna sighed in relief. She was glad that she didn't hurt Marshall Lee. He was being rather nice host. "You want some breakfast?" They go down the bedroom ladder, and into the kitchen.

"Do you know how to cook?" asked Fionna.

"Yeah, I'm killer at making cereal and pancakes," said Marshall Lee smiling. "Want some strawberry pancakes?"

"Yeah, sounds cool," said Fionna smiling. "I'll wake up the cat." Marshall Lee laughs and starts working on the pancakes while Fionna goes to wake up Cake. She pokes the beanbag shaped Cake, causing her to hiss.

"What time is it?" asked Cake. "It seems so early."

"I don't know, but Marshall Lee is making some breakfast, you should wake up," said Fionna smiling. "He's making strawberry pancakes. I don't know how good they'll be, but..."

"So, what'd you two do after I fell asleep?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep too. I woke up in his bed though." Cake nodded, stretching back into her cat form. "And I kind of kicked him out of bed when I woke up." Fionna started blushing but Cake started laughing.

"Oh my glob, Fi, that's priceless!" said Cake laughing, "Was he hurt?"

"No," said Fionna. "I didn't hurt him thankfully."

"Aww man," sighed Cake. "Not even a scratch?"

"No, not even a scratch," said Fionna smiling.

"Can you girls help me in here?" asked Marshall Lee from inside the kitchen. "We'll get done faster. Plus, Cake, you're a super good cook." The girls go into the kitchen to help Marshall Lee cook. Fionna and Cake helped cut the strawberries while Marshall Lee worked on the batter. Cake and Marshall Lee figured that Fionna might be good with a knife since she used to be good at cutting strawberries. They weren't entirely wrong. When finished they didn't taste that bad, but they weren't that good either.

"We should go to the Candy Kingdom now," said Cake finishing her food. "Gumball said he needs to see you."

"For what?" asked Fionna curiously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, something about your memory," said Cake.

"Can he give them back to her?" asked Marshall Lee excitedly.

"I don't know," said Cake. "He just said to bring her back to him. He mentioned something about her memory, I don't know."

"Alright, fine, I'll go," said Fionna. "Marshall Lee, can I barrow a shirt?" Marshall Lee goes up into his room to get a clean shirt for Fionna. Not knowing her size he grabbed one of the smallest t-shirts he had, which even looked a little big for her. The t-shirt had his band logo on it, Marshall Lee and the Scream Kings. He brings it down and Fionna changes into it, then Cake taking her to the Candy Kingdom for whatever it was Gumball wanted with her.


	4. The boys' past

Chapter 4

"Prince, you've been up all night, you need your sleep," said Peppermint Maid worriedly. "Like you said, there's nothing that can be done. Bringing her over here isn't going to help in any way, you do understand this, right sir?" Gumball was in his library, looking up ways that would help with Fionna's amnesia. All he could think about while looking for a cure was it was his fault. His fault for her amnesia. It haunted him, tore him apart from the inside.

"No, I need to," said Gumball looking through some more books. "Peppermint Maid, you just don't understand. You don't love her like I do." Peppermint Maid took the book from Gumball, instructing him to sit down without stressing himself out about Fionna for a change. He's always had Fionna as his main priority. Even without all of this extra stuff going on. He's loved her since she was thirteen, deeply.

"You're right, Prince, I don't love her like you do," said Peppermint Maid. "But I have been alive a lot longer than I would like to say, my prince. Trust me, stressing over the situation isn't going to help her at all. If anything it will make matters worse. You won't be able to research her condition fully, which will have her amnesia longer than it may need to be. You need to sleep, if not take a small nap."

"I will once Fionna has left or has demonstrated a state of tiredness and would like to stay in one of the castle guest rooms," said Gumball. "She's coming over and it would be rather rude. I am the one who instructed Cake to go and get her after all." Peppermint Maid sighed, she wasn't going to convince him to go to sleep any other way. Even if it was extremely visible that he needed sleep desperately. He had bags under his eyes and didn't make sense one hundred percent of the time. He was slower than usual. Although Fionna probably wouldn't be able to tell because she had forgotten how to profile his expressions Marshall Lee and Cake would pick up on it rather quickly.

"Prince, the Gumball guardians have detected Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee coming up on the castle. Estimated arrival time is ten to fifteen minutes," said Margret the talking piñata. "Would you like me to alert the castle staff as well?"

"No, I think Peppermint Maid has got it from here," said Gumball. "Peppermint Maid if you will." She nods, going off to tell the Candy Kingdom castle staff to be ready to welcome in some guests.

"Do you need me to do anything, sire?" asked Margret curiously.

"No, Margret, I think you're good," said Gumball going into his main room. Soon Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee had arrived. Gumball wasn't the happiest about Marshall Lee coming with the girls, but there was nothing he could do about him being there now. If he were to yell at him Fionna may look at him as if he were soulless, especially since all he did was accompany the girls to the Candy Kingdom.

"The girls and Vampire King are here, want me to allow them access into the castle?" asked a Banana guard. Gumball nodded, and they came in. Marshall Lee, Fionna and Cake. Fionna hugged Gumball, making Marshall Lee stick his tongue out while Gumball blushed. Cake wasn't the happiest, but she was glad it was someone other than Marshall Lee. Someone smart, not rebellious. She's always wanted Fionna to go after Gumball over Marshall Lee. Gumball was always kinder and more understanding in Cake's eyes.

"So what'd you want Gumball?" asked Fionna smiling. "Cake said it had something to do with my memory. Is it bad?" Gumball laughed a little.

"No, I just need to take a small survey, maybe some hypnosis," said Gumball.

"Wait, hypnosis? What are you going to do to her?" asked Marshall Lee. "You're not going to fill her mind with all of this fake junk are you? Like Ashley and-"

"No Marshall Lee, nothing like that. I'm going to use an image projector, it won't be anything magic based. I really don't like using those kinds of methods, I don't like thinking of magic. It really, isn't real," said Gumball, almost in denial.

"What do you mean magic isn't real? I'm living proof!" said Cake stretching her hand high. "What do you call this? How is this not magic?" Gumball ignored the ignorant cat, mostly because he himself could not explain the cat's strange power. No one has ever been able to explain Cake's power. She doesn't even remember how she got her power, mostly because she was too lazy to remember.

"So should we get started?" asked Fionna curiously. "I'm not sure how well I'll do, though."

"It's alright, you can come with me," said Gumball. "It would be best for you two to stay here. No interferences."

"No way," said Marshall Lee. "Not on my watch!" Fionna laughed at Marshall Lee's over protectiveness. Although she did wonder why he didn't trust Gumball like she did.

"It's fine, Marshall Lee," said Fionna. "If something happens, which it won't, I'll yell for you, alright? It's not like he's going to hurt me. I don't think." Gumball led Fionna into the same room the originally woke in. The candy infirmary. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, first, I need to know what you know," said Gumball. "Do you remember anything about me at all? What do your instincts say about me? You may not remember me, but deep in your subconscious mind you should have some kind of way to profile me."

"Well, like I told Marshall Lee," _well this if off to a fantastic start_, thought Gumball. _She's comparing me to Marshall Lee now._ "I know that I can trust you, but I can't tell why. I just don't think you'd ever hurt me, based off what I've gathered from your personality. Your kind, sweet, smart. I think I'm supposed to like you."

"Do you remember anything at all?" asked Gumball curiously. "It doesn't have to be about anything in specific. Just anything that you can remember would be very helpful." For about five minutes Fionna sat there, trying to pick up on an old memory.

"Well, no, no I don't think so, it's very confusing," said Fionna. "I mean, how am I related to a magic cat? Not that I don't like her or anything, she seems really cool." Gumball started laughing.

"You don't see the relation I'm guessing?" Fionna nodded.

"But Marshall Lee did say I was her adopted sister. So I would guess that would make sense, in a way. I'm sorry, I'm going off topic. This isn't very helpful is it?"

"No, no, this is great, keep talking."

"Really? Well, he showed me a lot of stuff, Marshall Lee. Beemo, the little video person, his house, mine, his bass. A lot. I didn't necessarily remember any of it, but a part of me already knew about it. Like how I knew I could trust you boys."

"That's good," said Gumball smiling. "Now can you please fallow me?" They walk towards Gumball's lab, going to use a memory scanner. Fionna fallows, just having to trust Gumball, forgetting her way around the castle. When they enter Gumball's lab Fionna looks around excitedly. Seeing Gumball's lab for the first time is overwhelming. There are so many potions and science books. Machines and lab rats, Science, the metal winning lab rat is one of them.

"So what are we going to do in here? This place is awesome!" said Fionna smiling.

"Well, if I engineered this machine correctly I'll be able to show you memories from your previous life," said Gumball putting a helmet on her head. "From your point of view and everything. I tested it on Honey Bun earlier, what I saw was rather disturbing, but, it still worked rather well. My hypothesis is that this will jog your memory, and hopefully your amnesia will wear off."

"Okay, I guess, let's just get this thing going," said Fionna adjusting the helmet on her head to fit correctly. "What are you going to show me first?"

"Anything, just hold on. Even though your conscious mind is not able to recall your memories your subconscious mind should have stored them. Ice Queen didn't erase your mind. It was drama induced, so this shouldn't be permanent," said Gumball scanning her mind, trying to find a memory he could show Fionna on screen. Although all he was able to fund Fionna's memories from after she woke up. "Well this is peculiar."

"Maybe your math was off or something," said Fionna trying to make sense of things herself, but that wasn't going very well either.

"Maybe, but I don't think so, it was probably that I forgot to configure the fact that you are human," said Gumball trying to think. "That would mean I would have to use a whole new design." Fionna shrugged, taking the helmet off her head.

"Oh, well, you can't say you didn't try, right?" asked Fionna smiling. "Who knows? Maybe the more things you guys tell me about me I'll remember. I mean, Marshall Lee tried an awful lot, explaining his band and everything." Fionna held out her shirt, so Gumball could see the logo on it. "Maybe if you do what he did that would help. I don't know, just trying to help I guess."

"No, you're right," said Gumball smiling. "The more you understand the better. I just wish I knew how to fix it."

"I don't mind," said Fionna. "It's not like I'm super bad and don't remember how to do normal everyday things, right?" Gumball nodded, she was right. Their situation could be a lot worse. _A lot_ worse.

"Why don't we go back with our friends, alright? Since there's nothing we can do in here," said Gumball sighing. _And all of that research went for nothing. Damnit, what am I doing wrong? Why the hell can't I help her?_ Gumball hated that he couldn't do anything to help Fionna further. Nothing that would help her remember who anyone was. Her whole life didn't matter anymore. Fionna couldn't remember it any more. All of the boys sucking up in the past didn't count anymore. Furthermore, they weren't quite sure how to suck up to her anymore. Her personality had a slight change, not by a lot, but enough to alter her likes and dislikes in a sense.

They go back to Marshall Lee and Cake, who had formed all sorts of questions. "Is her memory back?" "Did it work?" things like that. It broke their spirits when they found out Gumball's attempt was a total failure. Cake was rather upset, but didn't let it get her too down. Cake took Fionna around the Candy Kingdom to look around, away from Marshall Lee who didn't want to go with them because Gumball decided to go with them.

Gumball showed Fionna around the Candy Kingdom, while trying to be charming. He was doing a pretty good job, Fionna had started to find Gumball rather cute. His brainy comments on almost everything made him seem smart and funny to Fionna. Cake was happy to see Fionna falling for Gumball again, rather than Marshall Lee winning her over.

The three of them went around all day, saying hello to old candy friends, looking at old relics. Gumball even showed Fionna Storma, her daughter. Fionna had a hard time believing that Storma was her daughter, being a large Candy hybrid, but she accepted it, not knowing what else to do. It was family. A real family member that shared her genetics with her.

Fionna was fascinated with the Candy Kingdom, since the last time she was there Marshall Lee made it seem like a real drag. He kept on saying how stupid and insignificant it was. Although with Gumball showing her around it was different, it seemed cool. She ate some of the lampposts and candy litter with Cake, while Gumball stared at them, wondering what compelled them to eat trash and germ infected street objects, but he smiled, allowing it. She had always had a sweet tooth after all.

**X-X-X**

While back in the castle, relatively alone, Marshall Lee had a good look around. Might as well get some dirt on Gumball while he was around to stop him. He floated into his lab, poking his nose about. Looking through his scientific notes, looking for things that would peek the boy's interest, but nothing came up. He had never been one for science. Before leaving he sucked the red from a few pieces of taffy he found in Gumball's drawers.

He floated up the large candy staircase, going into the prince's room. A large, pink, King size bed was there, and a small nightstand beside it. He looked to his wall to see a ton of pictures of Fionna, most of them looked like she didn't know he was about to shove a camera into her face. A picture of himself was found, he hated that Gumball had the technology to make cameras that would capture a vampire. Him and Ice Queen were able to create vampire cameras. Ice Queen he was fine with, Gumball when he invented a mirror that he could actually use, but now he wondered if it was such a good idea for Gumball to have one.

He opened the pink drawer in his desk to find a magenta book with large bright pink letters spelling out '_DIARY_'. He laughed, Gumball had a diary, this didn't exactly a surprise. He has always been a bit of a girl. His whole wardrobe has always been pink. Pink shoes, pink shirt and pink pants, pink was almost all he owned. He had one blue suit, but that was it. Marshall Lee always made fun of him for it, and never intends to stop.

"I wonder what that girly prince has in here," said Marshall Lee snooping through Gumball's diary. It went back further than he thought it would go. "_Fionna + Love + Flame Prince"_ Marshall Lee smiled, he actually understood that one. There were scribbles and unhappy marks around it, that short relationship upset both of the boys. Jealous of that lucky Flame Prince. Gumball had his chance, staying thirteen would have given him a clear shot at Fionna, but he had to take care of his Kingdom. He made sure he stayed the age of eighteen, so that once Fionna was that age there wouldn't be an eight year difference. Marshall Lee didn't have a choice, he was a vampire that almost never aged, so he was now the youngest in their group.

The beginning of the diary was horrible, bringing back hated memories for Marshall Lee, although this time it was in the point of view of Gumball.

**X-X-X**

**_Approximately two years before the two boys met Fionna (Gumball's P.O.V)_**

"Marshall Lee, listen to me!" I cried. "This isn't my idea of how I want this to go either! Can you please stop throwing a fit?" Turning eighteen was a big deal for me. It meant full control over the Candy Kingdom. My training for being crowned official prince would be complete. Although Peppermint Maid had informed me that Marshall Lee would be out of the question. I would not be able to see him as a lover, since a Queen was the only other option.

"I don't care, Gummy!" said Marshall Lee, whom I bet was feeling rather hurt by this. "These rules are so stupid. You're going to be crowned prince; you should be able to change all of this shit!"

"Well your image doesn't exactly help," I said. "Candy people fear you when you go full out vampire like so. I understand, Mar, I do. You just need to listen to what I am saying, you need to let me work on them! Maybe if you... I don't know... calmed down a little bit, laid low a little. I might be able to fix this." Marshall Lee stared at me, pissed off. I don't know what I did, I'm trying to help. It isn't exactly easy to change laws in the candy kingdom. These laws were a tradition. My parents fallowed them, before they passed on, leaving me to fill their shoes. They were the best rulers the Candy Kingdom ever had, so I had been told. I never really knew them very well.

"What do you mean my image? What's wrong with my image? I'm the vampire king, so what? That doesn't mean I'll go around killing people, you know!" said Marshall Lee. "You know I stopped drinking blood, for you. You know how hard that was? Red and Blood are very different, okay?"

"Marshall, no! The council is just... picky, and well-"

"Well, what'd you say to them? Do you even stick up for me when you go to those stupid and immature meetings?" asked Marshall Lee interrupting me. "Do you? Or do you let them mock me like I'm some kind of monster?" I couldn't believe he was saying that, what did he think I did? Made of him along side them? Of course I stood up for him, I loved him for Glob's sake! Apparently my silence made him even angrier, made him think that I had nothing left to say. "Fine, don't answer me. See how much I care. Goodbye, Gum- Bubba."

"Marshall, wait!" I shouted, tears going down my face. He just kept floating, until he was out the door. I couldn't believe he would just leave like that. I couldn't believe he thought I betrayed him like that. I would never do such a thing. Peppermint Maid come in with a box of tissues. I swear, she's always prepared for everything. Listening in to my conversations, waiting for something she could help with.

"It's okay, Prince. Responsibility demands sacrifice," said Peppermint Maid attempting to help. "Some things just don't work out, but when one door closes, another one opens, prince. You'll see, there will be other people."

"Yeah right," I mumbled. "Who else could there be?"

"Well, I don't know, but I could sense this happening for a while," said Peppermint Maid. "I didn't say anything, but he was getting too hot headed about this rule put together by Aaa council. It was only a matter of time."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me, Peppermint Maid?" I asked curiously.

"There's nothing for you to say sorry for. You tried everything, and were going to give up your crown and everything. It's not your fault, Prince," said Peppermint Maid. She was right, I did try everything that I could. It wasn't my fault that Marshall Lee wouldn't cooperate. I couldn't believe him...

**X-X-X**

Marshall Lee stared at the book, not believing it's content. He never knew how much he had _hurt _Gumball. Although, he wouldn't bare to forgive him for allowing the council for coming between them. Marshall Lee shook off the memories of his past, going back down the stairs, pretending he never saw anything. Gumball and him didn't need anything else going on. They already fought enough as it was. Fionna wouldn't like them fighting anymore, especially when she counted on the two of them for guidance at the time being.

The boy stays in the main room, sucking the red from strawberries while experimenting with his axe bass. Trying forget what had just read. After a while he was able to pass it on. Which didn't take much. Growing up in a collapsing world you learn how to ignore a troubling day or experience, he's done it his whole life.

Fionna, Cake and Gumball came back in the Candy Castle laughing and hungry. Marshall Lee plays along, going into the royal dining room, while the chefs bring in some meatloaf for Fionna. Her absolute favorite food. Gumball couldn't help but take all the credit for the meatloaf. It was Fionna's favorite after all, just another suck-up-point. Gumball was doing a rather good job bribing her into liking him. This made Marshall Lee angry. He wasn't taking away Fionna from him.

"So, Fionna, what do you think of the Candy Kingdom?" asked Gumball curiously. "I trust that you found fascinating."

"It was amazing! I cannot believe how much candy this place is made out of! Even the dirt is made out of candy!" said Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled; she actually tasted the Candy Kingdom's dirt? It didn't seem to out of character for her, actually. Sounded like something she would do in his opinion.

"Well, that's probably why it's called the Candy Kingdom," said Marshall Lee sarcastically. "What did you think it was going to be made out of? Meat?" Fionna laughs at Marshall Lee's rude humor, offending Gumball.

"I guess you're right, Marshy," said Fionna smiling.

"I got to thinking about some new designs for the memory processor," said Gumball smiling. "A few of them wouldn't be too bad either. If I worked on one of the designs some more in my lab I think I would be able to make a working model. Isn't that great?"

"Gumball, that's amazing!" said Fionna excitedly. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Only a matter of days, but there's no guarantee that it'll work," said Gumball. "It might take a couple of models, but-"

"Hey, Blue, I started a new song today," said Marshall Lee interrupting Gumball. "You've always been one to help me with them. You want to catch up with me later and help me finish it? I can only imagine how tired you are. You were shown around the Candy Kingdom all day."

"Sounds like a ton of fun, Marshall!" said Fionna. She had always been easily impressed.

"Hey, you totally just interrupted me," said Gumball.

"No offence, but you were being pretty boring," said Marshall Lee laughing.

"Boring! Boring? I suppose you like Fionna's amnesia then!" shouted Gumball. "Or would you rather flirt with her?"

"I never said that," said Marshall Lee. "And hey! Watch it!"

"Well, it's pretty obvious!" said Gumball. "Why don't you just back off for a while?"

"Shut it!" yelled Fionna. "Why do you guys hate each other, anyways?"

"It's a long story," said Gumball sighing.

"Not really," said Marshall Lee crossing his arms. "It's simple. But you shouldn't get in the middle of this, Fionna. Trust me, it's stupid and Bubba here just won't drop it. Trust me, I've been dealing with it for years."

"Yeah, Baby, I don't even know why they're always fighting," said Cake smiling. "You never knew either. It's their P-biz." P-biz was Cake's own way of saying personal business. Although Fionna never really fallowed the rules of Personal Space, so whatever Cake called it never really mattered.

"Come on, can't you dudes just tell me?" asked Fionna. "Please! Come on, we're friends, right?"

"Fine, but you better sit down," said Gumball. "It's a really long story."


	5. Does that mean you still want us?

Chapter 5 'Does this mean you still want us?'

Gumball and Marshall Lee explained the break up, and the break up only. They didn't need anyone else knowing what they used to do, believe. It took a while due to constant fighting on how it actually went, what was said and what emotions were expressed. Cake just couldn't believe what she had been told. She had never pictured the two boys going out in her entire life. They were complete opposites. Day and night, almost literally. The boys hated each other ever since she could remember. Every time they got together for a special event fighting went on, creating drama for LSP to pick up and spread around Aaa. If anything, he was the Drama Prince.

Fionna stared at them, not knowing what to think. She didn't even know them well due to recent events, so she didn't know if they were making stuff up or completely serious. Confused Fionna was shown to a room by Peppermint Maid fallowed by Cake.

"I didn't know you still cared," said Marshall Lee crossing his arms.

"What makes you say that?" asked Gumball. "I'm still very angry with you, you know that." It was always Marshall Lee who tried to patch up what happened between the two of them before he realized it was never going to work. He gave up, and stopped trying to prove himself towards Gumball.

"You might say that," said Marshall Lee floating towards the stairs himself. "But I can totally tell your hurt as hell." Gumball stared at Marshall Lee, wondering what he meant. He had always been so mysterious, sometimes Gumball wished he'd just come out and say what he wanted.

"Does that mean... you still want us?" asked Gumball confusingly.

"Don't flatter yourself," said Marshall Lee floating up the stairs. Gumball's face turned red with anger. Just when he thought he was trying to relate to him he knocked him back down. He hated it when Marshall Lee did that. He did it all the time when they were dating. It was just one of the things that got on his nerves sometimes, but back then he didn't say anything, and got around it.

Peppermint Maid had given a light blue nightgown to Fionna to change into. It had wide sleeves, and a wave bottom. Fionna actually liked it, which made Cake happy. She was accepting a dress that earlier in her life she would have hated. To Fionna's surprise it was very comfortable, she spun around the room a few times, letting the bottom fill with air, come up twirling with her. Her hat was set on a dresser, so her hair would show itself. Cake had always admired Fionna's hair. It was so long and golden. Marshall Lee always took off her hat when he had the chance. They both couldn't get enough of it.

"Oh, baby, you're absolutely beautiful," said Cake smiling. "I'm glad to see you're still enjoying yourself even with all of this going on, but you should sleep." Fionna shook her head, she couldn't go to sleep. Not with Gumball and Marshall Lee's story still running through her head. Trying to process what it might have meant. What it made the two boys out to be.

"Cake, do you think those two really were dating?" asked Fionna sitting on the pink candy bed. "I mean, it seems like they did. You saw them fighting down there. I didn't think I'd see those two fighting so badly." Cake nodded, even keeping all of her experience with the two boys, she had never seen them fight so vigorously before.

"I don't know, Hun," said Cake sitting next to her. "This is new information to me too. But from what I know about those two boys, they would never lie to you. Not like this." Fionna nodded, she had to trust Cake here, but she didn't think they would anyways. This did seem very odd though. Fionna lets herself fall backwards, looking up at the ceiling. She grabs one of the pillows, and grips it tightly, chewing on one of the corners.

"Well, whatever their stories, I still like them," said Fionna smiling. "They seem nice." Cake smiled, laying close to her, curled up in a small ball. Trying to get close to Fionna, it was rather cold in the Candy Castle. It could never be too warm in the candy Kingdom, the people would melt, nor too cold, the people would freeze, but it was roughly forty degrease Fahrenheit that night. Fionna smiled, petting Cake, causing her cat instincts to make her purr. She had always loved Cake's purr. It was so soothing and cute. Cake thought it was rather embarrassing at times, like when in front of Lord Monochromicorn. It always made her blush so much, although Lord Monochromicorn agreed with Fionna, he liked it as well.

Cake fell asleep soon by Fionna's side, while she remained awake. Staring at the ceiling, thinking of things. Trying to piece together what she should do. She obviously couldn't sleep, but she didn't know her way around the castle, so she'd easily get lost. Fionna did not want that. Plus she didn't want to wake up Cake, or anyone else. She ran her hands down Cake's back, while her fur gently passed through her fingers. It was so soft, she loved its feeling. After a while she fell asleep, but it seemed like forever before she was finally able to do it.

Marshall Lee checked in on the girls, noticing they were asleep. They seemed cold though, Fionna especially. He looked closely and noticed some small white bumps on her skin, goose-bumps. It didn't surprise him; she was in a very light gown. He grabbed a blanket from the guest room over, bringing it to the girls. He softly covers Fionna and Cake with it, trying to help. He didn't want to see her cold again, not with what happened with the Ice Queen. He kisses her forehead, which makes her smile in her sleep. Marshall Lee loved that.

"I love you," he cooed in her ear. He floats towards the door, looking at her one more time. Her hair was showing, that in itself was breath-taking. It dripped from the bed onto the floor, and was in a mess of a pile there as well. Her golden hair was everywhere, she could be the next runner up for Rapunzel. She had the hair for it, and she was pretty enough for it. Every boy in Aaa could back that up.

He floats out of the room and into his own guest room, the one he took the blanket from. Gumball at least had the curtisy to board up the windows for the vampire, so he wouldn't be destroyed. Fionna would have hated Gumball for that, not that he'd do it anyways, no matter how many times he threatened Marshall Lee with it. Gumball could never really harm him, no matter how angry he was at him. Marshall Lee hovers above his provided bed. His pink and girly bed. He hated pink so much, it was one of his many pet-peeves. Although he had no problem quickly falling asleep on it.

Fionna woke up in the morning, Cake still by her side. Memory or not her body was used to waking up at the crack of dawn. She sees that she's covered in a candy blanket, obviously not from her own room, and is curious not knowing who put it there. Her first guess was Cake woke up in the middle of the night cold and got them a blanket, but she was in the exact same spot she fell asleep in. She rubbed Cake's head, trying to gently wake her up.

"Huh, what is it?" asked Cake looking up to Fionna.

"Breakfast time. Where's the kitchen?" asked Fionna curiously.

"Yeah, I could go for some food too," said Cake stretching out on the bed. "Come on, let's go." The girls ran down the stairs, looking for the kitchen. They scurry around the castle, looking for some food. Finally, Cake was able to show them to the Candy Kitchen. The chefs had made some chocolate-chip pancakes for the girls, knowing they would come rushing down looking for some food. The chefs brought the food into the dining hall so the girls could eat. Gumball soon joined them, with some coffee and some candy eggs.

"How'd you two sleep?" asked Gumball curiously. "I see you got the gown I asked Peppermint Maid to deliver to you." Fionna looked down to the gown.

"Yeah, I like it a lot," said Fionna smiling. "Thanks for providing the gown."

"I thought you'd like it," said Gumball smiling. "Your favorite color has always been blue."

"That's probably why Marshall Lee calls me blue, huh?" asked Fionna. "It makes more sense now." Gumball smiles, although he never really liked Marshall Lee's nick name for Fionna. He always preferred calling Fionna by her full and true name. He had always loved her name, it wasn't like many of the other names in Aaa. They were usually just referring to a person's species, a lot like Gumball's own name. "Where is Marshall Lee anyways?"

"Probably sleeping," said Cake. "That boy is almost always sleeping unless woken up by you, Baby."

"So he's one of those, eh?" asked Fionna smiling. "No wonder when I kicked him off his bed he was so tired and surprised." Cake laughed, being reminded of what Fionna did, making her feel worse. She didn't mean to hurt Marshall Lee, she was just shocked to find herself in a different setting than she went to sleep in.

"I'm one of what, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee coming in smiling. Fionna jumped, before realizing Marshall Lee had snuck up on her. "Hey, Bubba, do I get any food?"

"Oh, fine, I'll go get some for you," said Gumball getting up. "Strawberry pancakes, right?" Marshall Lee nods, having Gumball go into the kitchen for him. He sits down next to Fionna, putting his feel on the table.

"So what'd you call me, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee smiling.

"Nothing," said Fionna blushing dark red.

"If you're lying I can totally suck that red from your face," said Marshall Lee smiling. Fionna stared at him, getting a little scared. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I stopped drinking from people a while ago. I wouldn't do that to you anyways." Marshall Lee started laughing and Fionna did as well, feeling stupid for believing Marshall Lee would suck the red from her face. Gumball came back soon with Marshall Lee's pancakes, which were soon devoured.

"I thought you only ate red," said Fionna curiously.

"I _can_ eat other foods, but it just isn't as good," said Marshall Lee wiping the pancakes off his face. "You ready to work on that song, Blue? We'll stay out of your way, Bubba, that way you can work on that memory thingy you were talking about yesterday."

"Wait, is there a bathroom where I can take a shower?" asked Fionna cutting in. "I haven't showered since... I don't know when." Gumball laughed.

"Peppermint Maid will show you to our most luxurious bathroom," said Gumball. Peppermint Maid came into the room, showing Fionna to a bathroom. It had water jets in the tub and a large shower head.

"If you need assistance just call, Miss Fionna," said Peppermint Maid smiling. Fionna nodded, being left alone to shower.

**X-X-X**

Marshall Lee penitently waited for Fionna down the stairs, strumming his axe bass, while Gumball came up to him. He tried ignoring him, tuning him out with his axe bass, but Gumball wouldn't give up that easily.

"Marshall Lee, quit holding what happened against me!" yelled Gumball. "It's not my fault Aaa council-"

"Shut up, I don't need to hear your stupid excuses twice," said Marshall Lee. "Not twelve years later either. I've heard them enough." Marshall Lee went back to strumming his axe bass. "Now just leave me alone, okay? I'm trying to work on a song."

"Fine, but when you two finish make sure you show Fionna to my lab, I trust you know where it is," said Gumball.

"How could I forget?" asked Marshall Lee crossing his arms. "You were always dragging me down there for experiments and whatever else." Gumball smiled, the good memories between to two of them came back, when they were compatible and didn't fight all the time. He truly missed those days, but didn't let Marshall Lee pick up on that. After all, they both had Fionna now, so their past was a faraway dream.

"Back when everything wasn't so globed up," said Gumball.

"You actually miss those days?" asked Marshall Lee. "Look, man, I don't want to be harsh or anything, but those days are way behind me. Dude, let it go." Gumball held back all of his insults he had formed in his mind, and walked to his lab, starting to work on the memory processer. Trying to disregard everything Marshall Lee had said, once again.

Fionna got out of the shower, happy to be clean again, covered in a baby pink towel. She dries her hair and looks around for some clothes, but wasn't successful. She would have to run around the castle in only a small towel, looking for someone to direct her to some clothes. She walks out of the bathroom, gripping the towel tightly. It was the only thing covering her body. She thought she remembered her way to the Candy Castle main room, where Marshall Lee was. She walks through the castle, hoping no one would see her, except maybe Cake who she'd be _okay_ with. While walking to find someone to help her she ran into Gumball, falling to the ground.

"Oh, Fionna, um... what are you doing?" asked Gumball blushing. "Why are you only in that towel?" He helped Fionna up.

"I didn't exactly have any clothes," said Fionna blushing. "So... um..." Gumball took off his large shirt, giving it to Fionna so it would at least cover her upper body. He was always taller than Fionna, and it would work as a dress for her, although she would still need some more clothes. Fionna slipped that on, feeling better, but she kept the towel wrapped around her waist.

"I hope that works until we can find you some clothes," said Gumball taking Fionna to find Peppermint Maid.

"Thanks for your shirt," said Fionna still blushing. "I didn't think... you'd have... um..." Surprisingly Gumball had some muscle, enough to make it noticeable too.

"Oh, you attempted to train me in swords and stuff," said Gumball smiling. "It didn't really work, so we tried strength. It was better than attempting to teach me how to use swords. I still wasn't good enough to stop the Ice Queen."

"I must have been pretty strong then," said Fionna. "So I saved you from this chick?"

"Yeah, all the time in fact," said Gumball. "You're known as the heroine of Aaa." Fionna liked the sound of that. The heroine of Aaa.

"That sounds awesome," said Fionna smiling. "Heroine." Gumball smiled. Fionna had always been full of herself in a way. In fighting especially. Fionna and Gumball walk through the castle, looking for some clothes for Fionna to put on.

"I know we have some clothes for you somewhere," said Gumball, loud enough for the vampire king to hear. "I'm sorry I forgot to have Peppermint Maid to prepare you some more clothes. My apologies, Fionna. We'll find you some pants soon." Curious Marshall Lee floated into the room, watching Fionna and Gumball go about their business.

"It's okay, your shirt is long enough for now," said Fionna. "It's a good thing it's so big on you, or else this wouldn't work."

_Damn it, why didn't I get to her before Bubba?_ Thought Marshall Lee. _I bet she was all sexy in that super small towel. _Marshall Lee snuck up behind Fionna, and hissed. Causing her to scream, and Marshall Lee to laugh.

"Ha, got you," said Marshall Lee laughing. Fionna smiled, fixing her towel so it wouldn't fall off her. Marshall Lee put an arm around her, still laughing. "You got to admit it, I totally got you." Fionna laughed a little bit herself.

"Yeah, you did," said Fionna, "but you better watch out now. I'm going to get you now! When you least expect it. I will prank you harder than you have ever been pranked!" Marshall Lee really didn't care, it took a lot to sneak up on him. He's learned a lot from a thousand years of experience. How to evade attacks, as well as pranks. Fionna had not gotten the best of him yet, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Whatever you say," said Marshall Lee kissing her, just to make her blush and feel somewhat uncomfortable. It was the way he controlled her. It worked before and it seemed to be working now. She nodded, blushing, but didn't seem all that upset or uncomfortable about Marshall Lee had did, and he liked that. He liked that a lot. Gumball however, was mad, he was manipulating Fionna right in front of him.

They finally found Peppermint Maid and Fionna took Fionna to get some clothes, while the boys waited outside. Sadly Gumball didn't allow Marshall Lee to go in with Fionna and Peppermint Maid. Inside Fionna found dresses, skirts, pants, shirts, ect.

"Wow, there's a lot clothes here," said Fionna looking around. "Where did you get it all?"

"Oh, around," said Peppermint Maid smiling. "A lot of this is from previous princesses and princes. Passed down." Fionna looked at it all, not sure what to pick out, not sure where to start. "It is a little over whelming isn't it, Miss Fionna?"

"What do you think Gumball would like?" asked Fionna curiously. Peppermint Maid smiled, going into the clothes trying to find something her prince would like to see Fionna wearing. She comes back with a blue dress with black strip just under her breasts. Black floral lacing lined the bottom, but above the black strip was strapless and pure blue. The dress was just an inch or two longer than her skirt, but Fionna liked it. She held it up to herself, and it just went over Gumball's shirt.

"Now for something for you to wear under it," said Peppermint Maid smiling. She studies Fionna before going off to get a bra and some underwear. Fionna looked around, you could tell most of these dresses had belonged to old Princesses. They were so formal and complex. Pinks and purples were dominant, although the sizes varied. When Peppermint Maid came back she had some panties and a bra for Fionna, along with some black flats. "I thought you'd like this."

"Thanks a lot," said Fionna smiling. "You really think Gumball will like this?" Peppermint Maid nodded, looking at the outfit she had picked out for Fionna.

"Maybe the Vampire King as well," said Peppermint Maid smiling. "If you like I could find some things for your hair, like a headband or something."

"No, I think I'm good, thanks," said Fionna looking at everything. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"Oh, of course," said Peppermint Maid headed towards the door. "Good luck with the boys, Miss Fionna." Fionna blushed, nodding, causing Peppermint Maid to laugh a little. Before leaving she grabs a replacement shirt for Gumball. When she leaves, meeting Marshall Lee and Gumball she was pelted with question about Fionna coming back out. "Oh just calm down. Miss Fionna will be out in a few minutes, she's getting changed. Here's a shirt for you prince." Peppermint Maid gives Gumball the shirt before going to get Cake, who was probably still in the dining hall.

"Fionna, are you okay in there?" asked Gumball after a few minutes.

"What? Oh, um yeah, I'm almost done," said Fionna trying to slip on the shoes.

"Do you need help in there, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"No, I'm good. I'm coming out now," said Fionna walking to the door. Marshall Lee and Gumball back up, they were practically pressed against the door for any hint that Fionna would be exiting. When she comes out she was blushing, and the boys' jaws drop. "Heh, I look silly don't I?" Gumball rapidly shook his head.

"No, no, not at all, you look beautiful," said Gumball smiling.

"You really-"

"Oh, Baby, I'm sorry I left you!" said Cake hugging Fionna, interrupting her. "Wow, you look amazing, Baby Cakes!" Fionna laughed, patting Cake's head.

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"So, Blue, want to help me with that song, now?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"Yeah, come on," said Fionna removing Cake from herself, going to join Marshall Lee.


	6. What would you say?

Marshall Lee and Fionna go to his guest room, more privacy that way. He takes the axe bass, playing the tune he had finished. She listens to it, trying to come up with some lyrics. It sounded soft and gentle, like it should be a love song. How predictable of him to try to write a love song with Fionna. While Gumball had his potions and his formulas Marshall Lee was able to work her with music. She was always partial to both. Her curiosity and her love for music. The boys exploited these weaknesses. Flame Prince, however, had to share her love for danger with Marshall Lee. Flame may be destructive, but a creature designed for sucking blood was frightening on its own.

"Any ideas?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. "I have some ideas, but..." Fionna shrugged, trying to think of ideas for the song. Ideas from experiences was definitely out of the question.

"It sounds like it should be a love song," said Fionna trying to think. "I'm guessing that's why the tune's like that." Marshall Lee smiled, she picked up on that awful quick.

"Heh, maybe, or maybe it was something else," said Marshall Lee trying to be mysterious. Fionna raised one eyebrow in doubt. The boys loved it when she did that. It made her look so cute.

"Like what? Those songs that say how you've given up on life?" asked Fionna sarcastically. "If you made it 1,000 years I don't think you'd start giving up now." Marshall Lee laughs, strumming his bass some more. It was an interesting thought, in its own way.

"Yeah, you're right," said Marshall Lee smiling. If he wanted to give up he had thousands of years' worth of opportunity. "So what do you think? Can we work with this?"

"I think so. What were those ideas you had?" asked Fionna. "I'm just about blank." Fionna just stared up at Marshall Lee smiling, trying to help in any way. She gave this smile that reminded Marshall Lee of herself before Ice Queen took away her memories. Cocky yet innocent. Eyes close to being closed, and her small dimples showed. Marshall Lee loved her dimples, while Fionna always loved how you could always see his fangs when he smiled just right.

"They're all lovey-dovey," said Marshall Lee. "I was thinking of something more discreet. You know? Like the boy likes her, but she doesn't know because she's so... innocent?" Fionna shrugs, not really caring. Hearing Marshall Lee's old songs she knew that whatever he had come up with would be good.

"Well, let me be the judge. Maybe we could work off them or something, right?" The boy is frustrated with her persistency, although he had been semi used to it. She's always been one to bug people to get what she wants. It's just one of the few things that didn't leave her. So Marshall Lee spit out some lyrics he had come up with, that weren't that bad. Although like he had said they were 'lovey-dovey' and Fionna could see how he wanted it to be different. A few of the original lyrics would work with his second idea, however.

They worked on the song for an hour and a half, roughly, before they decided it was good enough. They decided to turn it into a duet, something like Marshall Lee had suggested. Fionna was proud of herself, she managed to pull together a song that was pretty good in her eyes. She hoped the others would like it, Cake especially. She looked up to Cake, she was her older sister. The one who understood her, told her anything and everything.

The two of them went down the stairs, laughing and complementing themselves on how they did. Marshall Lee thought about bringing her to Gumball's lab like he was instructed, but shook it off. Trying to forget. Right now he was having fun with her, and the only one who knew Gumball wanted to see her was him. So for the time being all he had to do was avoid Gumball, and he was good at that.

"Want to go out and explore, Bunny?" asked Marshall Lee playing with Fionna's hat. She shook her head at the moment she didn't feel like exploring and didn't want to leave Marshall Lee's side. Although if Cake were to join them she'd be happy. "No? Hm, what else could we do?"

"Could we find, Cake, Marshall Lee?" asked Fionna curiously. Marshall Lee understood this, but still wished it could be the two of them alone. He also feared that they would run into a furious Gumball. He didn't want to hand over Fionna just yet. He still wanted some alone time with her.

"Um... yeah, let me go look for her," said Marshall Lee floating off. "Why don't you look around this hallway, okay?" Fionna nodded, looking at the hall full of pictures. She saw a lot of people who looked like Gumball, made of the same material. Pink and blues filled the frames. Purples as well. Rulers from the descriptions. Kings and Queens, small princes and princesses. She walked down the way, to see Gumball and Marshall Lee in one of the frames. She smiled, they weren't lying. They looked really happy together.

"How could they just give up on something like that?" Fionna quietly asked herself. "I know Gumball said he was heartbroken, but still..." She went back down the hall, admiring the old rulers, until she got to the end of the hall and sat down. "If only I could remember something." Cake jumped in her lap soon after, causing Fionna to laugh.

"Hey, Baby, you okay? Marshall Lee said you didn't want to go out adventuring. That is so unlike you, did something happen?" asked Cake motherly. "Did that _thing_ violate you?" Fionna laughs, petting Cake's head calmly.

"If he did that he wouldn't go and get you would he?" asked Fionna. "And nothing's wrong, I just don't feel like adventuring around today. It's all we've been doing lately. We should just chill out instead of going back and forth all the time."

"Like what?" asked Cake.

"I dunno, why don't we ask Gumball?" asked Fionna. "He always has some awesome ideas." Gumball's name rang through Marshall Lee's ears. He quivered at thinking of Gumball trying to hang out with the three of them, steal Fionna away from him.

_"Why do you like that guy so much! He's the one who made your memory go away in the first place!_" Marshall Lee swallowed his words before saying them, they were so bitter. "Why not ask Peppermint Maid? Or even Cake?"

"Marshall Lee, why are you always so hard on Gumball?" asked Fionna curiously. "I know you said your whole break up messed with you two, but there has got to be more than that." Marshall Lee put a hand to his neck, and his eyes wander around the room. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid talking to her about.

"It's nothing, Fionna," said Marshall Lee smiling. "Just, don't worry about it, okay?" Fionna nodded, although not believing a word of it.

"You're lying," Fionna said quietly, so only she herself could hear. Cake stared at her, knowing she had said something, but wasn't sure what it was she had said. Cake just smiles, looking back to Marshall Lee with the same awkward smile on her face.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Marshall Lee resting his axe bass over his shoulder. "I could leave the two of you alone if you want... I mean-"

"No!" yelled Fionna, before bringing her hands over her mouth embarrassed. "Don't go..." Marshall Lee smirks and his eyes narrow. That one slip of the tongue had gotten him full of himself. Fionna laughed at her own innocent mistake, she sounded so desperate. She shook it off, as well as Cake, standing up and brushing the cat fur off herself. Orange and white had covered the dark dress and it was very visible.

"Oh, sorry, Fi," said Cake blushing. "I didn't mean to get fur on that dress."

"It's fine, Cake," said Fionna still trying to brush it off.

"Here let me-" Marshall Lee was cut off by Gumball coming into the room, making him turn invisible. "_How the hell did he find us?_"

"There you are, Fionna!" said Gumball happily. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"You... you have?" asked Fionna, her face continuing to get darker and darker.

"Yeah, didn't Marshall Lee tell you?" asked Gumball, obviously aware Marshall Lee was in the room with them. Fionna looked at Gumball as if she had no idea that Marshall Lee was in the room with them.

"I don't think so sorry," said Fionna smiling. "Why, what did you want me for? That whole memory thing?"

"Yeah, I figured if I could work with you I might get some stuff done faster," said Gumball. Marshall Lee hat to stay silent and bite his tongue if he didn't want to get yelled at by Gumball again. If he gave off any sign that he was right next to them Gumball would not let him go easily. Although, Gumball had a feeling Marshall Lee was in the room, but he couldn't be one hundred percent sure if he was still there or not, and he didn't want to freak out Fionna for some reason. He takes Fionna's hand, causing Marshall Lee to bite down on his shirt harshly, so he didn't start yelling at him. Gumball show's Fionna to his lab, mentally noting that he won this battle.

When Gumball and Fionna leave the room Marshall Lee becomes visible again. Cake studies the sudden lost look in Marshall Lee's eyes, the sadness that had become. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all, in Cake's eyes that is.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Cake curiously. Marshall Lee turns to Cake, forgetting she was in the room as well.

"What did you say?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"I said, why didn't you say something?" asked Cake again. Marshall Lee shrugs, not wanting to really come open to Cake. He didn't like talking about his feelings with anybody, let alone Cake. She was always so quick to judge when it came to Marshall Lee. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. Cake gave a small laugh, motioning her head towards Gumball's lab, where Fionna had headed.

"Go after her, you stupid blood sucker," said Cake. "You're not going to get her like this." Marshall Lee smiled, wondering if he had heard her correctly. Was she encouraging him to go after her? Cake laughs some at Marshall Lee's blank expression due to what she had said. "Go, she'll like that."

"You're sure, Cat?" asked Marshall Lee smiling.

"If you don't go now I'll fallow you, now," said Cake smiling. Marshall Lee takes off towards Gumball's lab, going to find Fionna.

"So, Fionna, has anything come back recently?" Gumball asked Fionna. All Fionna could do is shake her head, nothing. "Oh, well that's too bad, maybe this will help, eh?" Gumball was starting to build a design fit to Fionna's head, he had already taken measurements of Fionna's head for his helmet. The process, if not rushed like his last one, would take him a few days, which was overwhelming to Fionna. She would be staying in the Candy Kingdom until Gumball had the second one done, which would mean having Cake and Marshall Lee linger around the castle as well. Cake he didn't mind, though. With Marshall Lee over it would mean having to fight for Fionna's attention. Now fighting for attention for Fionna was very hard to do. She was never able to focus on one subject for too long and her mind would wander.

"So, if this works, it would only be able to show me old memories, right?" asked Fionna curiously.

"Yeah, that's right," said Gumball smiling.

"So why work so hard on it?" asked Fionna curiously. "Couldn't we be using this time to make something that would restore my memory?" Her statement had made her sound like the smart ass Marshall Lee. Gumball took the statement, letting it pass, for it was Fionna, and continued working on the helmet.

"But the hope is that it will trigger some old memories," said Gumball. "Can you hand me a flat head screw driver?" Fionna looked at the various screwdrivers, not sure which one was which. "The flat one, Fionna."

"Oh, sorry," said Fionna picking one up. She hands it to Gumball and he continues working. "It's just from what you've told me you could do a lot more with your science and whatever else." Again, she sounded like Marshall Lee to Gumball, and again, he shook it off.

"Have you liked your stay in the Candy Kingdom?" asked Gumball turning around to take a small break from working on the helmet, mostly to talk to Fionna.

"It's real great," said Fionna looking around the room. "I still can't believe everything's candy here, and the whole town hasn't been devoured." Gumball laughs, the only threat to someone eating the Candy Kingdom was Sampson Strong and the Fish People. The debate on rather Sampson was a Fish Person or a human was still going, Fionna said she knew, but respected Sampson's secret, and agreed to keep it for him. That really made Gumball angry, but Fionna knew it was to protect him. If Gumball knew he would do all sorts of blood tests on both of them, comparing D.N.A and brain testing was a possibility.

"It's had a threat or two, but most people try to respect the Kingdom," said Gumball trying to think. "From what I can recall that is." Fionna smiled, she had grown fond of Gumball over the past few days, Marshall Lee as well. Although now she was happy Gumball had dragged her in his lab with him, it had turned out to be pretty fun after all.

"Hey, science nerds, what's up?" asked Marshall Lee floating in, trying to act superior once again, but just as he expected he was starting to be yelled at.

"Why didn't you tell Fionna to come and see me?" asked Gumball.

"Slipped my mind I guess," said Marshall Lee winking to Fionna.

"Well, we don't need any distractions," said Gumball.

"Well, I got permission from the warden," said Marshall Lee snickering at his own joke.

"And who is this 'warden' exactly?" asked Gumball.

"Some one more superior than you," said Marshall Lee. "And don't ask who, 'cause it's none of your business." Gumball crossed his arms, Marshall Lee was trying to intrude again. Always when he was about to ask her to dinner or something he came through the door, the window, any way of preventing the two of them getting close.

"Fine, but be quiet, we're working," said Gumball.

"Working of flirting," whispered Marshall Lee. Gumball heard this and had to bite down on his tongue, thus, giving Marshall Lee the revenge he wanted. "Sooo, this thing, what is it going to do?"

"Show me old memories," said Fionna.

"Ooh, got any memories of her getting changed?" asked Marshall Lee causing everyone else in the room to turn bright red. Marshall Lee laughed, moving his hands back and forth. "Chill, guys, I was kidding." Fionna smiled, admiring Marshall Lee's inappropriate humor. She thought it was funny, once she realized he was joking that is.

"No way, Marshall Lee, but if that's how this thing works maybe we could see the song for ourselves, since we're not preforming it ourselves, you know? It'll sound different." Marshall Lee nodded, that sounded cool. "Plus, Gumball and Cake could see it too!"

"Good, so we've got our point in time for its test run when it's finished," said Gumball scribbling this down on some paper. "But why not just preform it for Cake and I in person?"

"It'll be ten times cooler this way!" said Fionna. "Look at you're huge T.V, Gumball! Marshall Lee would be so big!"

"What about you, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. "Don't you want to see yourself, too?"

"It'll be from my eyes, so I won't be able to see myself," said Fionna. Marshall Lee nods, then slowly becoming bored as Gumball and Fionna start to discuss the helmet again. He floats in the air, spinning around to keep himself occupied, he even sucked the red from one of Gumball's lab chairs.

"Marshall! Stop acting like a total child!" said Gumball trying to concentrate.

"Gumball, stop acting like a total nerd!" said Marshall Lee mimicking Gumball. Fionna laughed at the two boys, truth was she was starting to get a tad bored herself, not much was going on.

"Hey, Gumball, I'm going to go off with Marshall Lee, 'kay?" asked Fionna standing up.

"Hey, wait before you go, I want to ask you something," said Gumball taking her hands, causing her to blush again. "What would you say if I asked you out on a date?"


	7. Wars

Chapter 7 Wars

"Um... I guess that'd be alright," said Fionna blushing. "I mean, yeah, sounds cool." Marshall Lee's blood boiled, Gumball stole her, just as he thought would happen. It's why he came down here, to stop him from doing the very same thing, but he was a little late for that. Fionna had actually said yes to him. He hated himself for not getting to her first, out of all the people Gumball asked her out before he got the chance.

"Cool, so there's this really cool restaurant in the Candy Kingdom, we could go there," said Gumball trying to keep his cool. This would be their first _real_ first date. The first _real_ chance he'd have with her, as long as Cake could keep Marshall Lee out of their way. Fionna and Marshall Lee leave the room, although not as soon as Marshall Lee would have liked. Once their finally far enough away from Gumball Marshall Lee stops, looking Fionna in the eyes.

"What made you say yes?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. He put his hands on her shoulders desperately. "Do you honestly want to go through this?" Fionna smiled, nodding. Honestly, she wanted to do this.

"Why not?" asked Fionna. "I'm going to go tell, Cake." She removed his hands and started walking to find Cake. Marshall Lee desperately fallowed. She was going through with this. Every bone in Marshall Lee's body wanted to stop her in some way, but he fought it. He hated Gumball even more for this, but then he tried to stay positive. Maybe the date wouldn't go well. Maybe. The thought ran through her mind. Maybe messing with them would work. Although, if he was going to do this he needed to be careful not to be seen. As he formulated a plan in his mind he lost Fionna, and was in a far wing of the castle, alone.

"No way, Gumball asked you out on a date?" asked Cake just learning the news. "And you actually said yes?" Fionna laughed at her over enthusiasm. She nods, smiling with Cake.

"Marshall Lee doesn't see very happy," said Fionna sighing. "He kind of ditched me when coming to see you... Why does the guy even care? I don't think he even really likes me. Do you think it's because of Gumball, Cake?" Cake smiles, she was so stupid when it came to love. The most obvious signs she was oblivious to.

"I don't think so, Baby," said Cake smiling. "I think it's you. But what do I know? I don't understand the blood sucker very well." Fionna laughs, but listens to Cake. He hadn't said he really _liked_ her, but maybe Cake was right. Marshall Lee did seem a little protective over her sometimes. She looked at it recently like an older brother. It was just how she treated her, which sort of got her down at first. "Where's Gumball taking you?"

"To some kind of Candy Restaurant," said Fionna trying to think. "He didn't say exactly. Although I bet it'll be super fancy." Cake nods in agreement.

"So what did Marshall Lee say?" asked Cake. "How mad was he?"

"He like, freaked on me when we left. I went to go find you, and he took me by the shoulders asking me if I wanted to go or something like that," said Fionna. "I don't think he was mad as he was jealous, but I think it was towards Gumball, Cake."

"Obviously it was towards Gumball!" said Cake laughing. "Never mind, let's go clean that dress. Find something to get off all my cat hair." Peppermint Maid provides them with the tools they needed to get the cat hair off Fionna. Slowly, over time, they got most of it off, but kept the tools close by just in case. Bored and with nothing to do they finally decided to go around looking for Marshall Lee, wanting to know where he had wandered off to.

While he was wondering around aimlessly, trying to get away from everyone, trying to think some. He stayed in the older part of the castle, it wasn't in very good shape. Ceiling tiles were falling out and the wallpaper was starting to come ripping down to see bits and pieces of the wall. You couldn't tell you were in Gumball's _perfect_ castle. It looked like something you'd see in the Nightosphere, actually. The pink had dulled into a grey, Marshall Lee actually kind of liked it. He'd never seen this part of the castle before, and he's explored it a lot.

"Marshy, where are you?" called Fionna going through the castle. "If you're playing games with me it's not funny! Come on, where'd you go off to?" Fionna was starting to worry, he had just floated off without saying anything to her. "Please don't be mad, Marshall Lee! Please, where are you?"

"Baby I don't think he can hear you," said Cake. "This castle is pretty big. We could go ask the Castle staff for help if you want to find him that bad, okay?" Fionna nodded, giving up the search for Marshall Lee. They had no leads on where he could have gone and were blindly going around the castle. Fionna was starting to get sick of it, really. They found their way back to the dining room, where Peppermint Maid was cleaning up.

"Oh, Miss Fionna and Miss Cake, what can I do for the two of you?" asked Peppermint Maid happily.

"Marshall Lee wandered off," said Cake. "Do you think you could have the castle staff look for him? He's starting to worry Fionna." Peppermint Maid nodded, going off to do alert the castle staff. "See, Fionna? She's on top of it. He'll be found, no worries."

"What if he left, Cake? Because of me?" asked Fionna starting to feel bad. "Do you think he left?"

"It's still bright out, Fi, if he wanted to leave he'd have to wait until later," said Cake. Fionna nodded, she was right. The sun would destroy him if he went to leave. Although it didn't make her feel any better about him leaving her alone. "Why don't we go find Gumball okay, Baby?" Again, Fionna nodded, having Cake drag her to Gumball's lab.

"Oh, Fionna, you're back," said Gumball rather surprised. "Is Marshall Lee with you?"

"Nah, he ditched me," said Fionna. "Peppermint Maid's got the castle staff looking for him."

"Well that's too bad," said Gumball getting up, taking this opportunity with Fionna. "I'll get changed and we can go to dinner, okay? I don't think the restaurant we'll be going to will like it if I wore a lab coat, right?" Fionna smiles, Gumball had his large glasses on, his lab coat and his special gloves.

"Heh, yeah, where should I wait for you?" asked Fionna curiously.

"By the main door to the Candy Castle, I'll be there in ten minutes," he said going off to change.

"One after another huh, Cake?" asked Fionna laughing. Cake stuck her tongue out, leading Fionna back to the Castle doors, waiting for Gumball to return. "What do you think he'll be wearing?"

"I don't know, maybe his usual outfit..." said Cake. "Not like I pay much attention." Fionna shrugged, wondering herself what the pink prince would be wearing this time. He had always liked the one he wore to his Annual Gumball Ball and wore that an awful lot, but whenever not wearing that outfit his attire would always be different. Fionna wondered what he would be wearing. Maybe something oddly different like what Fionna was wearing, or if it would be his usual. She couldn't get the simple question out of her mind.

When Gumball came back he was wearing his usual clothes. His pink suit with the baby blue gems. Fionna smiles, her hand being taken.

"Be careful, Baby," said Cake smiling. "Come back soon, okay?" Fionna nodded, going out with Gumball, leaving Cake alone in the castle. Being alone she went around looking for Marshall Lee and or Peppermint Maid. Someone who would lead her to Marshall Lee. Sure enough Peppermint Maid had found Marshall Lee, who didn't seem happy to be shown around by Peppermint Maid.

"Where's Fionna?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"With Gumball, they left about ten minutes ago," said Cake. "You could have done something if you didn't leave her, you know. She was really worried." Marshall Lee stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry," said Marshall Lee shamefully.

"Well you should be! You had the poor girl super worried as hell," said Cake. "She doesn't need to be worrying against anything else. Okay?" Marshall Lee nodded, feeling horrible. Not only did he make Fionna worry he let her slip through his fingers and into Gumball's.

"How could I be so stupid?" asked Marshall Lee hanging his head down. Cake smiled, putting her arm on his shoulder. She smiles stretching her legs to be at Marshall Lee's eye level.

"It's okay, Marshall," said Cake. "Nothing you can do about it now." None of this made Marshall Lee feel any better, if anything it was making him feel worse. Although he didn't object any of it. No matter what he did it was all true, and none of it could be changed. _If only I had been quicker,_ thought Marshall Lee. _ If I could have found her instead of staying in that dead beat part of the castle. _

"Where'd they go?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I don't know," said Cake. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Let them enjoy their night, Marshall Lee. She deserves it."

"What time is it?" asked Marshall Lee.

"Around seven," said Cake.

"Good, I can leave," said Marshall Lee going to the castle doors. He needed to get away from the Candy Kingdom. He was sick of it for the day. He needed to get away and think things over. Things about Fionna, Gumball, her memory, thing like that. Everything's been so overwhelming. So hectic. He'd enjoy some personal times in the caves for once. Some time alone.

"Marshall, don't," said Cake. Marshall Lee opened the castle door, and a cold breeze soon fills the room. Marshall Lee couldn't feel it, but Cake sure did. "Marshall Lee!" He sighs, turning around, not truly paying attention to the cat, but she stopped yelling at him. "You can't leave. Fionna wanted to make sure you're okay. At least wait until she comes back from her date."

"Don't call it a date," hissed Marshall Lee. "Don't call it a globing date. Not with Bubba. Especially not with Bubba!" Cake smirks, the vampire king was jealous. He was very jealous. He had a tear or two going down his face, but other than that his facial expression was pure anger.

"Fine, when she comes back from her... outing... you can leave. Make sure she knows you're okay," said Cake. Marshall Lee sighed in frustration, closing the door. Cake smiled, clapping her hands a few times. She was victorious in getting him to stay just a little while longer. That in itself was hard. Marshall Lee was usually strong willed, and once his mind was set on something it was set. Cake had never been able to change his mind about something like this before.

**X-X-X**

"So, Fionna, are you enjoying your dinner?" asked Gumball curiously. "You seem distracted." Gumball had taken Fionna to the best restaurant in the Candy Kingdom. It was a bit high class for Fionna, but she didn't mind. It was actually a pretty nice place, although too formal for her taste.

"What? Oh, um, it's nothing, don't worry about it," said Fionna shoving her fork into her meatloaf. She couldn't shake the thought of what was making Marshall Lee and Gumball act so strangely lately. Like they've been keeping even more from her. No matter what she did she couldn't help but think she wasn't told everything she should've been told.

"Come on, Fionna, tell me," said Gumball.

"I told you it's nothing," said Fionna smiling. "Just as bad as Cake." Gumball laughs a little, trying not to be too disruptive to the other people around them.

"I'm that bad, huh?" asked Gumball. Fionna nods, shoving more meatloaf into her mouth.

"It's okay, though, I don't mind."

"After this do you want to go to the movies or something?" asked Gumball curiously. "I don't know what is playing, but..."

"Actually, I'm kind of tired, would you mind too much if we went back to the castle?" asked Fionna feeling bad about cutting their date short. Gumball was sort of disappointed as well, but shook it off before Fionna could notice.

"We could watch a dvd there on Beemo, sound good?" asked Gumball. Fionna nodded, that sounded good. Some hot chocolate, a nice warm blanket, all four of them: Cake, Marshall Le, Gumball and Fionna. She had no idea what movie it would be, but she hoped it wasn't just another horror movie again.

After finishing their meals Gumball attempts to pay the place, but it wouldn't take money from their prince. Gumball sort of liked this, but felt guilty at the same time. None of the Candy People would take Gumball's money. Although whenever a castle staff member was to go out in town for him they'd eat it up. There were many up sides and down sides to being the prince. They walk back to the Candy Castle, it was still cold outside, but neither of them minded. Fionna liked it, the breeze whipped her bunny ears around, dancing in a way, while her dress refused to stay down. She had to keep both hands holding it down to assure her coverage. Gumball barely felt cold and heat since he was made out of candy. He never physically felt temperature change, unless it was taken to extremes, much like Marshall Lee. Fionna was the only one in their group who was fully exposed to the weather, hot or cold. Cake having her fur and Flame Prince being made out of fire was never cold nor hot, unless put out by water or lack of oxygen.

When they got back to the Candy Castle Fionna noticed Marshall Lee floating there strumming his axe bass. They exchanged looks for a minute or two. Fionna's eyes narrowed, and had a tint of sadness in them. She was angry at him, she ditched her. Made her run around with Cake searching for him. Almost made her cry. She was angry with him, but had already forgiven him, but she didn't want him to know. While Marshall Lee was just about emotionless, but shocked to see how angry Fionna looked. Sure, he's seen her angry at him plenty of times, but this was new. He didn't know what to do, or what to think for that matter. It seemed to go on forever in Marshall Lee's eyes. He hated it, and was relieved when Gumball took Fionna into the other room to get Beemo hooked up to some equipment.

He sat there, fighting himself. Rather to join them or to go home like he had planned. She seemed mad at him, he didn't want to leave with her mad at him, let he didn't want to fight with her. Not now. Not while Gumball was winning over her. Yet if he just left it would start a potential fight as well. It seemed no matter what path he took a fight was in the long run, so he decided to just go home. He walked out of the castle, admitting it felt good to leave, even if that did mean he had left Fionna alone with Gumball.

He floated home, staying was a waste of time, Fionna didn't even seem to want to see him. He wished he just went home in the first place. There was no need for him to stay with Cake. He regretted letting her talk him into staying. It didn't do Fionna nor Marshall Lee any good. When he got to his house he laid on his bed, strumming his bass, thinking of their song. Their original song. How could Fionna not have picked up that the song was about her? He dropped any hints he thought she would be able to pick up. Memory or no memory. A white fat cat jumped onto his bed, its face looking over Marshall Lee's. Schwabelle, his zombie cat. Its expression was blank as always, but she was growling for food this time. He fed her as a normal cat, but she almost never ate the cat food, gnawing on Marshall Lee when she got too hungry. Being a vampire zombie genetics couldn't affect him, but it always worried him that Fionna or Cake would get infected. He feeds it, going back to his solitude, sucking the red from some strawberries and an apple or two.

It was silent until he heard the phone ring. He takes it from his pocket, the small bug which also served as his cell phone. Caller I.D said it was Lumpy Space Prince, probably some gossip about stuff he didn't care about. He pressed ignore, starting to play his axe bass, only to be interrupted by the annoying phone again. This time he answered, but only to tell Lumpy Space Prince off.

"What do you-"

"Ohmyglobmarshallleeyouneedto gettothecandykingdom!It'sliketotallyonfireane-"

"CALM DOWN, LSP!" shouted Marshall Lee interrupting Lumpy Space Prince he could barely understand. He heard something about the Candy Kingdom, but Lumpy Space Prince was speaking too fast for him to pick up the rest. "Now say it again, slowly."

"The Candy Kingdom's on Fire!" shouted Lumpy Space Prince, hurting Marshall Lee's hearing a little. Only one thought crossed Marshall Lee's mind. Flame Prince.

**(A:N Look at my fail at FionnaXGumball... Lol.)**


	8. The lives taken

Chapter 8 The lives taken

"The one time I leave the two of them alone!" hissed Marshall Lee dropping his phone. He straps his axe bass on tightly, floating towards the Candy Kingdom he could see the castle was already indulged in flames. "What if they're inside?" He floats faster, hoping him leaving in anger didn't costing Fionna her life due Gumball being too weak and defenseless to protect her. He shakes off the thought of their deaths, not wanting to get the picture in his mind. However, the Candy Kingdom wasn't exactly known for its fighting skills. They would be an easily conquered kingdom. The banana guards barely did their job as it was. Seeing how Gumball was almost always kidnapped or almost killed, keeping secrets from him as well. Lemon Grab once made her way into the kingdom, and the guards kept it a secret for months, until the guards divulged their secret to Fionna and Cake.

Approaching the Candy Kingdom he floated over the flames, careful not to destroy his bass or the strap keeping it on him, but it was hard seeing how the strap wasn't very strong like the metal of the bass. Although, the strings on the axe bass could easily be destroyed as well. Not even caring about this at the moment he makes his way into the castle through a window, for the castle doors were blocked off. He didn't know where Gumball's secret entrance was, but seeing the castle he assumed that was blocked off as well. The whole Candy vicinity was on fire. From both sides of the Kingdom. Whatever Gumball had done Flame Prince must not have taken liking to.

Looking around he didn't see any of the castle staff, yet he assumed they got out as soon as they could. Going through rooms, even if it meant being burnt, he desperately looked for Fionna and Cake. It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe, smoke was everywhere and when he tried to it was hard and he couldn't do it. Even when calling for the girls smoke filled his mouth, causing him to cough it out, disgusted. Even when he was able to scream their names it was inaudible, he could barely understand himself. This was making him incense, where could they have gone? Then it hit him, the only room he hadn't looked in yet. Gumball's lab.

He grips his axe bass in his burnt hands, it had been a while since he had felt physical pain. He didn't like it either. He forgot what it felt like for his hands to burn, to hurt so much. They were covered in blisters and burns. He tried not to pay attention to them much, trying to find his way through the melting rooms, trying to stay clear of Flame Prince. When he gets to the lab he opens the door and see's Cake wrapped around Fionna and Gumball. Fionna jumps up excitedly, hugging Marshall Lee. He was happy to see she wasn't mad at him anymore. Although this could just because he came to their aid, but for now he was taking it.

"Hey, Bunny, you okay?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"Yeah, but are you?" asked Fionna noticing Marshall Lee's burns. He nods, trying not to make her worry. He could only imagine what was going through her mind now. She was being attacked, and now was not a good time. She didn't remember any of her of her old fighting styles. All of those years of adventuring really could have come in handy at the moment; however, they had to work with that they had.

"I'm fine, we need to get you out of here," said Marshall Lee looking at them all. "What happened?"

"We were watching a movie on Beemo when some fie guy came in yelling at Gumball for breaking down his house," said Fionna. "After that everything went crazy. Cake got burnt pretty bad, and she can't stretch well." Marshall Lee looked over to Cake, but didn't see a burn. "Gumball's healing her now, which is why we came here."

"You guys should have gotten out! This whole place is going to fall apart," said Marshall Lee worriedly. "It's candy and it's melting. You should know better, Bubba!" Gumball stood up and walked over to Marshall Lee.

"We couldn't, all of the exits were blocked off and Cake couldn't get us out of the windows," said Gumball. "So we were trapped."

"Where's Flame Prince?" asked Marshall Lee. "I haven't seen him."

"I don't know," said Fionna.

"Well come on, Fionna, get on my back, I'm floating the two of us out of here," said Marshall Lee. Fionna grabbed Cake, just about dragging her over to Marshall Lee. Carefully she places her around Marshall Lee's neck, before climbing on him herself.

"Okay, can you carry both of us?" asked Fionna.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to come back for you, Bubba, there's just no way," said Marshall Lee, almost smirking, but containing himself seeing how this was not the time. Gumball understood however, if it meant getting Fionna to safety.

"Go, I can wait," said Gumball. "Get the girls away from the Candy Kingdom." Marshall Lee nodded, floating out the door with Fionna on his back and Cake around his neck. It wasn't a light load, especially with Cake packing on more weight than usual, but he was able to float out of one of the doors and towards the grass lands some.

Fionna stared at the Candy Kingdom. It was being consumed by Flame Prince's Flame. You could see Candy People trying to escape, even if it meant briefly running through the fire themselves. She saw Peppermint Maid as well, trying to keep order among the people, as well as offer an explanation as to what had happened, although trying not to scare them. If too scared the Candy People would explode, and no one wanted that. There would be enough deaths without the self-explosions.

It was maddening. Candy People running around, some on fire. A few explosions have happened already as well. One in front of Fionna, right before her eyes. Still, Flame Prince was nowhere to be seen, although his flames were still everywhere. At the moment no one noticed that Flame Prince was scarce, Gumball was still inside, and that was the three's main priority.

"Blue, I'm going to the Candy Kingdom to get Bubba, alright?" asked Marshall Lee. "I'll be back with him, I promise." It was a rather hard thing to promise at the moment. Coming back with Gumball would be difficult. Getting in a lone would be a problem, getting out with him over his back would be even harder.

"Please be careful," said Fionna worriedly. "I'm going to need you two if I want to remember things again. Please, be careful, Marshall Lee." Marshall Lee smiles, nodding, before going back into the Candy Kingdom, working his way through the Flames. The flames and the flaming Candy People. There was still a lot more people inside the kingdom than you would expect. He goes into the Candy Castle, but it was harder than before. Leaving, even if it was for a short period of time, the Castle had gotten worse. Marshall Lee makes his way into the Candy Lab. _Everything_ was in pieces, but Gumball was nowhere in sight.

"Bubba! Where are you, man?" shouted Marshall Lee. "Dude, I can't leave without you! I promised, Fi man!" Then he saw Gumball crushed under a collapsed Candy Wall. Including everything that was on it, cabinets, everything inside. "Oh my glob!" He rips everything off Gumball, broken glass cut his hands, and his own blood was mixed with Gumball's now. He put his head to Gumball's chest. Nothing. "No way, guy! You're not leaving us! How are you going to help, Fi?" He starts blowing air into his mouth and pounding on his chest. Flame Prince was going to pay. He was not getting away with this. After a few minutes he got his heart started again, reliving him a little bit. "Come on, Bubba, I'm getting you out of here." As Marshall Lee picked him up he noticed he was melting, and it was quite disgusting picking him up. His gum melted all over Marshall Lee, in his hair and on his shirt, but he went through with it.

He managed to work his way to a clear window, carefully making his way out, careful not to harm Gumball more than he already was. He manages to get back to Fionna and Cake, setting down Gumball carefully.

"Please, anyone!" shouted Cake. "We need a doctor! Doctor Doughnut, Ice cream, Nurse pound-cake! Anybody!" All of the Candy People stopped what they were doing. Their prince was on the ground, going from consciousness to unconscious. He could barely open his eyes, and his vision was very blurry, but he could piece together the madness from everything else.

"Gumball? Gumball! Marshall, help him!" shouted Fionna tears going down her face rapidly.

"I'm trying alright! I just saved this dude's life! When I found him he was _dead! _Okay, Fionna! He was _dead!_ I'm doing everything I can to keep him going!" shouted Marshall Lee getting sick of all of the craziness and the confusion. Nothing was going right today for him, and this made everything ten times worse, not that he was being self-centered or anything.

"What happened over here?" asked Doctor Ice-cream coming over. "What happened to Gumball?"

"He was under a wall and some stuff, I got him breathing, but I'm no doctor. I think there was an explosion in his lab, with all the chemicals and everything," said Marshall Lee. "I didn't have much time to search the area." Doctor Ice-cream wasn't fond of Marshall Lee's sarcasm at the moment, but he would have to deal with it.

"Whatever you did you saved him," said Doctor Ice-cream. "But I still need to attend to some other things... He's not in the best shape as you can imagine. Nurse Pound-cake!" Nurse Pound-cake turned around, running to his doctor.

"Yes, sir?" asked the nurse.

"Attend to the vampire, okay? I'll work on the prince," said Doctor Ice-cream. "Do everything you can do for him. Okay?" The nurse nodded, taking Marshall Lee a feet or two away. She has him sit on the ground, so she could work on him from eye level. He takes Marshall Lee's hand, causing him to flinch a little.

"Oh, my, did that hurt?" asked the nurse worriedly. Marshall Lee stayed silent and still, this was a mockery to his status. Being tended to by Candy nurses. He was a vampire, an undead creature of the night. He didn't need a doctor, or some low class nurse either.

"I'm fine," said Marshall Lee. "Just a burn or two, but it's nothing my unusual fast healing can't take care of."

"Marshy, you're not fine, let them help," said Fionna coming from behind him. She sits in his lap, putting her arms around him. "You need their help. I can't lose you to something stupid as this. Let them help you. For me." Marshall Lee sighed, he didn't want Fionna to break down crying, she already had silent tears going down her face. He allows the nurse to look at him once again, before they get together some taffy and wrap his hand in it. It was the best they could so for the moment. While his other one was wrapped, it had to be more convenient to him, so his hand was wrapped around the palm, leaving his fingers exposed, but Band-Aids were all over the place. It made Marshall Lee feel so weak, so mortal. The nurse made Marshall Lee take off his shirt, so he could tend to the other bruises and burns on him. By the time Nurse Pound-Cake was done he was covered in taffy and Band-Aids.

"There, am I done now?" asked Marshall Lee sighing.

"Yep," said Nurse Pound-Cake smiling. "If you don't mind I'm going to go check on the Prince now."

"By all means," said Fionna letting Nurse Pound-Cake go. "Wow, Marsh, you really got yourself get scrapped up. Thanks for coming back. I'm sorry that I let you wander off and didn't think to-" Marshall Lee kissed her, his burnt face and everything, no matter how much it stung. Fionna didn't notice to much, but found it a little awkward given the time and place.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry, if I didn't leave none of this would have happened, I'm so sorry, Fionna," said Marshall Lee feeling guilty for almost all of it. "Where is Flame Prince? He's not getting away with this!" Marshall Lee tempted to get up, but about fell before Fionna put an arm around his shoulder, supporting him.

"Don't, you can't, you've done enough for the day, everything's going to be fine," said Fionna looking to the Candy Kingdom. "The important thing is you came back and saved us. Marshall, thank you." She hugged him tighter, more tears running down her face.

"Fionna, come here for a second," said Nurse Pound-cake worriedly. Fionna got up, going over to Doctor Ice-cream, Nurse Pound-cake and a semi-conscious Gumball, who was whispering for her. Very hard to hear and make out, but he had said it. She leans in close to him, knees on the ground along with both of her hands.

"What?" asked Fionna.

"Fionna, is she okay?" whispered Gumball.

"Yeah, I'm right here," said Fionna smiling. "I'm right here, I'm okay, see? Everything's going to be okay." Gumball takes his hand, along with Fionna supporting his arm, softly stroking Fionna's cheek, smiling.

"You're okay," said Gumball softly. "you're okay..."

"Yeah," said Fionna laughing a little, although it was from over emotions, trying her best not to cry her eyes out. "So are you, Marshall Lee saved you." Gumball grinned, giving a half laugh.

"Fionna," whispered Gumball once again.

"Yeah?" asked Fionna in tears.

"I love you," he said before his hand dropped.

"Gumball? Gumball?" shouted Fionna. "Gumball!"

**_(Author's note: yeah, it's short, I know... BUT DRAMA BOMB!)_**


	9. Mourning

Chapter 9 Mourning

**(Wow! Some of you guys are dark! "Is the end of Gumball? I'm okay with that." Oh my glob you guys. Nice to see you love that guy as much as I do. xD Anyways, on words and up wards.) **

After than Fionna lost it, gripping onto his blood stained shirt, crying her eyes out, figuratively. "Gumball! Gumball! NO! Marshall Lee saved you! You can't be gone!" shouted Fionna tears running down her face like a faucet. She kissed him, trying to bring him back, refusing to let go.

"Move! Move!" shouted Doctor Ice cream trying to push Fionna away from the about dead Gumball. Fionna kicked Doctor Ice cream away from her, yelling and screaming.

"Don't touch him! Don't touch him!" shouted Fionna. "Don't you globbing touch him!" Marshall Lee floated behind Fionna, putting his arms around her, only to be pushed off. "Don't touch me!" Marshall Lee couldn't help but feel bad for her, and sort of upset about Gumball as well. He's known Gumball for years. It was like he was waiting to wake up from a bad dream, a super bad dream, but he knew that'd never happen. He's dealt with so many of these situations that he knew better. He knew just to face it.

"Fionna, stop it!" shouted Marshall Lee putting his arms back around her, knowing this time to hold on tightly. "Stop it right now!" Fionna was hitting him, kicking him, even screaming at him. She even tried biting him, and bit down harder and harder until Marshall Lee's grey blood emitted from his arm. It didn't matter, he kept holding on before she gave up and cried into his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Marshall Lee wiping the tears from Fionna's face gently. "Why don't we get out of the way, let the doctors do what they do. We'll see if we can't help the other Candy People with some things, okay? Check on Cake maybe?" Fionna nodded, Cake was what she needed, especially now. Marshall Lee floats beside Fionna, and arm around her, before they find Cake with the Candy children, playing around with them, making it so they didn't worry. Now this contained of mostly orphans. Officially registered and new ones, from their parents exploding or burning to death.

"Fionna!" said one of the orphans cheerfully. "Did you come to save my daddy?" Fionna was in tears, and turned away from the small girl, trying not to scare her. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but the candy girl gave her a hug. "It's okay, Fionna, I understand. Want to play with Cake and us? We're having a pretty good time. Why don't you join us?" Fionna nodded, going over with the candy children, trying to get her mind off Gumball for the time being.

Marshall Lee floated over to Cake, putting an arm around her. She looks up smiling, then behind her, to see the doctors freaking out about Gumball.

"Is he... you know?" asked Cake not wanting to say the word dead. Marshall Lee nodding, assuming it would turn for the worst. Gumball wasn't exactly immortal, sure, being made of gum helped a lot in a way a regular body would react to situations, but it didn't make him immortal. He had a heart, lungs, everything needed to keep living. It was a necessity, and without the extra candy from Gumball's lab and the Candy Kingdom hospital there was a very slim chance Gumball was going to make it out of this alive.

"I think so," sighed Marshall Lee. "Look, Cake, I wish there was something I could do to help, really." Cake nodded, understanding and appreciating the Vampire's sympathy. She watches Fionna, who was desperately trying to keep her mind off Gumball, playing with the kids.

"It's not your fault, Marshall," said Cake sighing. "The thing I'm worried about is Fionna. She lost it. Did you see her freak on those doctors? I know it was weak of me to leave when I saw her spaz out like that, but I couldn't stand to see her that way you know? It's just... I don't know sometimes." Marshall Lee shows Cake the bite Fionna had given him, which had slowed down on bleeding, but never really hurt in the first place. "What about you? You okay? You two were close, super close."

"Yeah, I'll be okay," said Marshall Lee. "Losing someone isn't exactly new to me, if you've forgotten." Cake nodded, feeling bad for him. So many people over the years, now Gumball as well. "All that matters now is that we help Blue get her memory back. That, and I get Flame Prince back. Me, and me alone."

"No, I'm helping you," said Cake clenching a fist. Marshall Lee smiled a bit, looking back to Fionna, who actually seemed like she was having fun. Maybe forgetting what had happened for a few precious moments, before realizing Marshall Lee was staring at her, and her sadness returned. Although the kids dragged her off, begging her to play with them.

"I can't see you committing a criminal act, Cake," said Marshall Lee smiling. "It just doesn't sound like something you'd do." Cake laughed a little.

"It's not a criminal act, besides, he hurt my Fi, killed one of my best friends, and probably destroyed the Candy Kingdom and a ton of its people. That's justice," said Cake. "But Fionna can't know. Clear?" Marshall Lee nodded, Cake was right, they didn't know how she would react to them committing a murder. Probably not well, but they still didn't want to risk it.

Water Prince soon arrived, along with some of his people, starting to put out the flames. Marshall Lee smirked, picturing Flame Prince crying in pain. It must have been the best part of his day. In his eye that guy deserved it. Killed off so many people, for a house that was a pile of junk. Just because he was made of fire didn't mean he had to be so hot headed. The water people made their way into the Kingdom, putting out any flames they happened to come across, but no one found any sign of Flame Prince, who had left when they started to put out the fires, but had almost no contact with anyone after the fire started.

Fionna helped the kids around the town, looking for a decent house, one for all of the orphans. Cake and Marshall Lee fallowed, helping her help people again. Fionna liked the feeling, stating that it felt familiar, which made Cake happy so see she was enjoying hero work like she used to. Marshall Lee soon had to retreat into the Candy Kingdom, Fionna and Cake fallowing him. Gumball was set up in the Candy hospital, where doctors were trying their best to work on him. Although, Marshall Lee knew it wouldn't work, not getting his hopes up too high. They go into the rather sound part of the castle, Gumball's old room remained relatively untouched compared to the rest of the castle. They board up the windows, for Marshall Lee, before collapsing on the bed. Fionna brought the sheets close to her face, smiling.

"They still smell like him," whispered Fionna. Marshall Lee smiled, putting an arm around her, Cake stretched around her feet exhausted. It had been a long few hours for all of them. Things still weren't in complete order, but Peppermint Maid was doing her best to fix that. She had found spare houses and some food, giving them out to people, assuring them all of this would be over by the end of the month at most. Just when they thought they could lay down for a minutes Peppermint Maid came through the door, asking for Marshall Lee to step out of the room for a few minutes. Marshall Lee floats up, fallowing Peppermint Maid into the hallway.

"What'd you want?" asked Marshall Lee tiredly.

"The prince is dead," whispered Peppermint Maid. "They did everything they could, but he's gone." Marshall Lee ran his hands through his thick black hair, not believing Gumball was truly dead. Sure, he expected this, but he thought it would happen the next day or soon after, giving them time to say goodbye to him.

"Why'd you tell me?" asked Marshall Lee. "Why not Cake? Or Fionna."

"They'd take it better coming from you," said Peppermint Maid. "If you want I can show you to the prince." Marshall Lee shook his head.

"I'm fine thanks," said Marshall Lee.

"You should wait until morning to tell the girls, I bet you're all starving, so I brought you some strawberries as well," Peppermint Maid takes a plastic bag full of strawberries from behind her back, handing them to Marshall Lee. "I'm sorry to say the plumbing doesn't work, so showering will be out of the question, but if you wish to fill a bath I could contact Water Prince for you, he's around here somewhere, helping around the kingdom, kind prince he is." Marshall Lee smiled, tossing the bag of strawberries in his hands a few times.

"If we need anything we'll come to you," he said. "I promise." Peppermint Maid goes down to the main floor, helping clean up the castle along with the other castle staff members. Marshall Lee floats back into the bedroom, sitting next to Fionna.

"What'd Peppermint Maid want?" asked Fionna curiously.

"Nothing much," lied Marshall Lee. "She brought us some strawberries. Want some?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry after today," said Fionna sitting up as well. She takes a strawberry, handing it to Marshall Lee to suck the red from before eating it colorless, like old times. "Hungry, hungry, hungry." She thinks about waking Cake up to give her a strawberry or two, but in the end she decided against it. Unlike her, everyone else needed sleep to heal some kind of wound. Fionna was the only one who wasn't badly burnt or cut by something, being overly protected by everyone else.

"Me too," said Marshall Lee taking another strawberry. "Tired too."

"Mmm..." Fionna lied back down, but turned towards Marshall Lee on her left side. "Yeah, we've been up for a like a full day, right?"

"I think so, something like that," said Marshall Lee. "Yeah, about a day." He lays down as well, facing Fionna.

"No wonder I'm so tired," said Fionna giving a small laugh.

"Then you should sleep, we need it." Marshall Lee put an arm around Fionna again, before they fell asleep like that. None of them woke up until after sunset, around eight at night, really. Fionna accidently kicked Cake off her, causing her to roll sideways and almost off the bed, Cake shook it off though, happy to be up. She goes into the corner checking her cell phone, saying she'd be back and had to go check on Lord Monochromicorn. Marshall Lee soon woke up to Fionna gently rocking him back and forth.

They go down the stairs, looking for something to eat, maybe something more than now expired strawberries. The kitchen had been hurt badly by the fire, so they had to go look for Peppermint Maid, who had already picked them some red taffy flowers, being the only thing the two of them could eat without causing Peppermint Maid to worry about preferences or anything like that. After finishing the flowers Fionna wanted to check on Gumball in the candy infirmary, but Marshall Lee wouldn't let her.

"Dude, come on!" yelled Fionna. "Let me through!"

"No, Fionna," sighed Marshall Lee. "Look, I've got to tell you something, I wanted to wait a little while longer, but... he's gone, Fionna."

"He's gone?" asked Fionna with tears starting to roll down her face. "Really gone?" She wrapped herself around Marshall Lee, trying not to let anymore tears come from her eyes, she'd had enough crying, and for once wanted to stay strong. "How long have you known?"

"Only right before we went to bed last night," said Marshall Lee. "Yesterday was stressful as it was, that just... you need to understand I didn't tell you to help you, really."

"I know," said Fionna. "You wouldn't lie to me unless you needed to. I understand. Who's going to run the kingdom?"

"Probably Lemongrab, Goliad, or maybe your daughter Storma," said Marshall Lee trying to think. "There's no one else in line for the throne that I know of."

"Marsh."

"What is it, Blue?"

"I want you to get back at that Fire Guy okay? For Gumball, for me." Marshall Lee smiled, nodding as well. Now she was giving him permission, there was no holding back on Flame Prince now. Him and Cake were free to do whatever they wanted to him, without fearing Fionna wouldn't like it. This made him feel better about preparing to do it, but he didn't think she would go as far as killing him.

"I'll think about it," said Marshall Lee. Fionna hugged him, but still wanting to go in to see Gumball.

"Please, let me through," said Fionna now calming down.

"Blue, you sure?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna nodded going around Marshall Lee standing at the doors of the Candy infirmary. She stares at them for a minute, taking a deep breath. "Blue..."

"No, I'm doing this, alone," she said. She opens the doors, closing them behind her. Sure enough Gumball was there on a hospital bed, dead. She goes up to him, tears streaming down her face. Gumball was gone. Officially gone. He's come back before. A couple of times, actually. She sits on the edge of the bed, taking his hand carefully. "Hey, Gumball, it's Fionna. Heh, about what you said, before you... um... well... yah know, dude, I love you. I wish I could have saved you, but I didn't... I wasn't... I'm sorry." Tears became heavier and it became harder for Fionna to talk. She kept going to the best of her ability, though.

"Anyways, Marshall and I are going to work on getting my memory back, I promise, I can't forget you, Gumball, I just can't. I promise, no matter what, I'll know what happened to me, I'll remember everything, and get that guy back. Okay? You died because I got us into this mess, I guess, so I'm not letting you die in vain, I promise. I promise." She kisses his forehead, before she loses control and hugs him tight crying. Marshall Lee heard this, coming in, putting his arms around her. Everything's been so crazy lately, and this whole experience has just made her lose control.

"It's okay, Blue, it's going to be alright. Why don't we leave?" Marshall Lee picks up Fionna, bridal style, leaving the Candy infirmary. Fionna thinks for a moment, trying to figure out what their next course of action should be. Anywhere but the Candy Kingdom, that was for sure.

"Marshall, I want to go home," whispered Fionna.

"Fi-"

"I _need_ to go home. Please, away from here, anywhere. It's so sad here, to... it reminds me of him, everywhere. I just want to be away from it all," said Fionna interrupting him. Marshall Lee understood, but was worried about Cake when she came back. He picks her up again, floating towards the tree house. Aaa was quiet and still, even if it was night. Everyone was waiting to figure out what would happen next. Only a few people knew about Gumball's death, so everyone else was awaiting news about his condition. It wouldn't take much for everyone to know, once Lumpy Space Prince knew, so would everyone.

He floats to the tree house, bring Fionna inside. He sets her on the couch, her head on his lap. She took his hand, holding it close. While Marshall Lee was stroking Fionna's golden hair, trying to think of something.

"Want to play Card wars?" asked Marshall Lee. Fionna sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What's that?" asked Fionna, obviously not remembering the game.

"Come on, I'll reteach you," said Marshall Lee finding Cake's cards. "Man, Cake's got some good cards..." Marshall Lee explained most of the game to Fionna before they started, successfully getting Fionna's mind off Gumball. About halfway into their game Cake came in the door. Fionna got up, running to Cake and hugging her.

"Do you..?" Fionna nodded, knowing what Cake was talking about. Gumball's death. "There's a funeral tomorrow. Marshall, you're invited too." Marshall Lee nodded. He'd always stayed away from funerals, but this'd be one of the few he'd go to. It was Gumball, not like one of the few people he barely knew, the people he hated.

"What'd Mochro want?" asked Marshall Lee.

"He saw the Candy Kingdom was on fire and was worried, nothing too bad," said Cake.

"Mochro... Mochro... Lord Monochromicorn the big horse thing?" asked Fionna excitedly. Cake hugged Fionna tightly.

"You remember! You remember!" shouted Cake excitedly.

"Heh, yeah I guess," said Fionna. "It's a start..."

"Heck yeah it's a start!" Fionna and Marshall Lee started laughing, everything else seemed to strand away, their world was just the tree of them for the moment. That had Cake bringing up useless things, wondering what else Fionna could remember. Bringing out old photos, videos and whatever else. Nothing important was coming back, Ice Queen was remembered, dimly, but nothing important. They went on for hours, before giving up, watching some movies on Beemo and making something to eat, so they could go to sleep before going to the funeral for Gumball.

It was going to be held in the official Aaa cemetery, in the Prince section. Gumball was one of the most honored and respected Princes in Aaa. Almost everyone would be there. No one doubted Ice Queen would come, invited or not. It was questioned, however, if she'd be kicked out or not. She did cause a lot of this, but not directly, yet she did have a large affection for him. It would depend on the mood of the funeral.

After they ate the spaghetti Cake had prepared Marshall Lee and Fionna went to bed as Cake stayed up all night, voluntarily, making a dress and tux for Marshall Lee. Black of course. Fionna had just about nothing that was black, and the only suit Marshall Lee had was handed down from generations from Vampire royalty. It was tore and the only reason it looked grey was the red had dulled down over the years.

They wake up in the morning, bringing an umbrella for Marshall Lee, getting changed into what Cake had made while Cake uses a black ribbon around her neck. They walk or float to the graveyard, meeting Ghost Prince and other Princes, Princesses, Kings and Queens. As predicted Ice Queen was there, crying hot tears. Marshall Lee couldn't help but hug his old friend, not able to stand to see her cry. Ice Queen awkwardly hugged him back, making Fionna smile. They walk to the coffin, Gumball was all cleaned up and in the normal suit he wore. Fionna kept her tears at bay, while Cake hugged her tightly.

The day dragged on, before they finally lowered Gumball into the ground. Some words were said, but Fionna couldn't pay much attention to them. She was just thinking of Gumball. The time they stopped the candy zombies, the second time, the time he had created Goliad- Fionna looked up and realized, she remembered him. She actually remembered him, which made it so she couldn't take it anymore and cried the hardest she had been. Shocked, Marshall Lee put his arms around her, trying to make it so she'd stop. Although he didn't have much luck. Many looks were given that way, none of them understanding why Fionna had just randomly burst out crying like that. Although given the time they assumed it was from Gumball's burial.

After the ceremony was finished all three of them: Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee, stood by Gumball's grave when everyone else went back home and to their kingdoms.

"I remember," said Fionna softly. "Just like I promised, Gumball." Marshall Lee and Cake stared at her until realizing what she had meant, feeling worse for her.

"Blue, why don't we go back to the tree house?" asked Marshall Lee. "Sound good?" Fionna nodded, taking Marshall Lee's one free hand, going back to the tree house. Wishing Gumball could have been with them.

.

**((Author's Note: It's not much, but yeah, here it is. One more chapter I think, maybe two. Anyways, keep reviewing you guys! Love 'em! Positive or negative.))**


	10. Late

They go back to the tree house, hand in hand. Once they get there Fionna changes into some sweat pants and a baggy sweater Marshall Lee had given her a few months before. It was dark red and the sleeves went down about two inches past her middle finger. Winter was approaching fast, most of the leaves on the trees had fallen off and temperatures had begun to drop. Marshall Lee put on what he was wearing the day before, and Cake agreed to get Marshall Lee some of his clothes for him. It was just Marshall Lee and Fionna, alone in the tree house.

Fionna was quiet, and wouldn't answer Marshall Lee at all. She was in a small ball on the couch, her face buried in her knees. Marshall Lee hated that, she couldn't get her to answer anything. She wouldn't even let him touch her.

"Fi, come on," wined Marshall Lee. "Not even me?" Fionna didn't answer still, her face buried in her knees. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. "Did I do anything wrong, Dude?" Fionna shook her head.

"No, that's not it," said Fionna. "It's nothing, just... Marshall, I loved him... a lot... how could I forget something like that? How can I still not remember you? Or most of Cake?"

"Most? What do you mean by that, Blue?" asked Marshall Lee curiously.

"I don't know, I remember some things, unless... it's got someone other than Gumball and Ice Queen in it... Mochro too, but... I can't... they're all blurry and stuff..."

"Me?"

"Maybe, possibly... I don't know, Marshall. I'm sorry." Marshall Lee shrugged, leaning back in air. "Can you just leave me alone now?"

"Nope!" said Marshall Lee smiling deviously. "I'm gonna be here for a while, Blue."

"Why?" wined Fionna.

"She's leaving to talk with Mochro about something, won't be back for a week or two, she's leaving later today. Why else would she go all the way to my house for me?" asked Marshall Lee smiling. Fionna just shrugs, still keeping his face buried in her knees. "Would you please just talk to me, Fionna? Dude, don't make me." Fionna just kept her head buried in her knees. "Dude, you asked for this." Marshall Lee grabbed Fionna, basically throwing her on the ground.

"Marshall! What are you doing?" yelled Fionna.

"Talking to me, eh? Well it won't help you now!" Marshall Lee tickled Fionna's side. She laughs, trying to get him off. "Are you going to talk to me some more? Or do I need to continue?" Fionna shook her head, before jumping away from him, pinning him as well. She tries tickling him, but sense he was undead he couldn't feel it, making Fionna feel stupid. "No good, blue. I am immune!"

"Not fair!" shouted Fionna. "Why'd I get stuck with a dead guy?" Marshall Lee laughed, finally getting away from Fionna. "Seriously, man, not cool."

"Aw, come on, laugh a little, it's not gonna kill you," said Marshall Lee smiling. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that," she said smiling now. She gets up, headed to the bathroom. "Can I have a few minutes alone please? Just a few minutes?"

"Fine, I give you ten minutes, happy?"

"Yeah, glob, man." Fionna smiles, being able to spend a few minutes alone, even if it was in a stinky bathroom, it was alone time. She strips down, starting the water for a bath. Marshall Lee heard this, expecting more than ten minutes of Fionna being away from him, although he didn't blame her, he was starting to get a little clingy. He goes into the kitchen to start cooking something to eat for her. Even if she didn't eat it they could always save it for when she wanted it. He finds some noodles and some sauce to heat up to make her some spaghetti, she had always liked spaghetti. Marshall Lee knew his way around Fionna and Cake's kitchen pretty well, he knew where everything was to cook for Fionna, and possibly Cake if she wanted to stop to eat.

Fionna basically wanted to take shower to have it so when she cried no one could hear her cry. It's where she went when Cake was around too. She hated people seeing her cry. She felt so weak, everyone made such a big deal about it. She hated it so much. She wasn't a child anymore, no one needed to take care of her. She was old enough to care for herself, even at the age of fourteen she was able of caring for herself. She loved being alone, able to think about things clearly. Gumball, Cake, anything and everything. Why was Marshall Lee so hard to get to? So hard to remember?

"What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. "How can't I not know him by now? I know everyone else! I think... I think I like like him... a lot..." She shakes it off, letting water drip down her shoulders and to the floor of the tub. It felt so nice to relax and be alone in her thoughts for once. She grabs the soap and the baby blue washcloth, cleaning herself off. Thoughts drift in and out of her mind. She sets the soap back down, looking for some kind of razor. She slips, very little time to piece together what was going on. "MARSHALL!" she shouted, hitting her head on the faucet.

Marshall Lee quickly turned off the stove, floating quickly into the bathroom. He blushes, her being completely naked. He picks her up, realizing she was bleeding from the back of her head, where she had hit herself. He goes into the cupboards, looking for something to wrap around her head. Finally he found some goo with a big cross on the front. He remembered this, Fionna's fear of clowns encouraged her to go out and look for a magic cyclops that offered magical tears. He pours some of it on to the back of her head, seeing the wound heal rather quickly.

He sighs in relief, this girl got in a lot more trouble than needed. He found a bathrobe for her, putting it on, finally covering her body. He picks her up, floating up the bedroom ladder, placing her on her bed. He covers her up, laying down next to her. He runs his hands through her hair, smiling. Cake came back before she woke up, meaning Marshall Lee had to explain everything.

"She's fine, Cake, trust me," said Marshall Lee. "I made sure, I used the magical goo." Cake nods, setting some clothes for Marshall Lee down.

"Thanks for taking care of her, she needs the support," said Cake. Marshall Lee nods, picking the clothes off the floor. He looks through them, seeing Cake had picked out the clothes he wore the most often. His red and black plaid shirt, his grey and white plaid, some t-shirts and some various shades of jeans. "You be careful with her... I don't want to leave..."

"Why are you leaving?" asked Marshall Lee curiously. "I'm not trying to be gossipy, I'm just wondering, that's all." Cake understood, she was leaving so suddenly, there was no wonder he wanted to know why she was leaving.

"I wanted to tell Fi first, but... I'm late," said Cake.

"Congrats, Cake," said Marshall Lee smiling, not sure what else to say. "That's why you're leaving, to tell Mochro?"

"Only for a week or two, but yeah," said Cake. "Even if it is for a little while Fi still needs someone to look after her." Cake went up to Fionna, kissing her forehead. "See you soon, Baby." Cake headed to the door, where she had a small bad prepared for herself. "If you touch her, in any way-"

"Cake, just go," said Marshall Lee putting a hand to his face. Almost unwillingly she leaves, going to see Lord Monochromicorn. So it was just Marshall Lee and Fionna again, it was silent. Marshall Lee got changed into his red and black plaid shirt before he sat on the small red couch, playing some video games on Beemo. The tree house seemed to quite to have people in it, Fionna especially. It was like that for a while before Fionna woke up. She looked around the room, rubbing the back of her head, swearing she had fallen in the bathroom.

"Marshall Lee, what happened?" called Fionna from upstairs. Marshall Lee paused his game, floating up to see Fionna awake. She'd been unconscious for a while, although she did take a pretty large blow to the head.

"You hit your head, but I healed it up with some magic goo. Cake came by, handed me some clothes, checked on you before she left," said Marshall Lee sitting next to her.

"I missed Cake?" asked Fionna sadly. Marshall Lee nodded. "Hey, Marsh... can we, by any chance... go pixie strangling later?" Marshall Lee thought about the question, before hugging Fionna tightly.

"Dude, anything you want!" he said happily. "_Anything_ at all!" Fionna laughs, with what little air was going into her system. "Want something to eat, Blue?"

"Sure, might as well," she said getting out of bed slowly.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." They went downstairs, finding something to eat, since Marshall Lee didn't finish making the spaghetti. They found some strawberries and saltine crackers, which they didn't find too bad. They take the box of crackers and a bag of strawberries out into the grasslands. It was night now, so the sun wouldn't be a problem.

They sit by the boarder of the Grasslands and the Ice kingdom. Where the snow met the rest of Aaa. There they hung out like they used to, messing around, 'play fighting' and other stuff. Every once in a while they would break out the saltines and strawberries, but they weren't all that hungry. Fionna was happy to be out, remembering everything and everyone. Although, it wasn't prefect, things were still a little fuzzy, like a faraway dream. She knew none of that was going to come back. Gumball was gone, Flame Prince was a criminal so Marshall Lee and Cake were all she had left. They adventured around Aaa, until running into an unwanted prince.

"Fionna?" asked Flame Prince curiously. He pauses, inspecting the scene. Marshall Lee and Fionna, not enjoying what he sees. Fionna blushes, hating him but not wanting to show it. From what she had learned he had a temper, and didn't want to start a fight.

"Hey, Flame Prince," she said, obviously not happy to see him.

"How've you been lately?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Okay I guess, I mean, I miss Gumball like crazy..." she said, trying to make him as guilty as possible. "But Marshall's been helping me. It's not easy..." Marshall Lee smirks, but it leaves his face as soon as it came.

"Oh... yeah..." Flame Prince puts his hand to his neck, blushing. "Look Fi, I'm sorry." He takes her hands, burning them, causing tears to roll down her face as an immediate response. Marshall Lee kicks him away from her. "What the plum, Marshall Lee? What was that for?"

"Look at what you did to her!" hissed Marshall Lee, picking up Fionna's burnt hands. "No worries, Blue, I'll fix this. With the same goo I used to fix that wound on your head. This pain'll go away. I promise." Flame Prince attempts to help, but it punched off by Marshall Lee. "Leave. Now."

"No," said Flame Prince attempting to stand his ground. Marshall Lee's fist tightened, he hated Flame Prince, and now was the time he could get him back. Not too far from here was his house, which meant a cliff leading to water not too far from here. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You killed Bubba! Destroyed half of the Candy Kingdom, hurt Fionna's sister, made tons of children orphans and nearly killed Fionna! Do you understand? You psycho!" yelled Marshall Lee. "That's what's wrong!" Flame Prince went full flame, after Marshall Lee. He floated towards Flame Prince's house, beating him off if he came by. He stands still once he reaches the cliff, and Flame Prince goes back to his normal form, ready for a fight. Fionna fallowed, wondering what Marshall Lee had planned.

Flame Prince tried throwing fire balls at Marshall Lee, but none of them hit him, he was able to doge them by floating. He changes into his large tentacle monster, grasping Flame Prince, burning himself, but he fought it.

"Put me down!" demanded Flame Prince squirming, trying to get out of the slimy monster. Marshall Lee moves Flame Prince over the cliff and into the water, pushing down as hard as he could, because now Flame Prince was giving it his all. Unlike most of the Fire elementals he was able to take a large amount of water, but too much and he went out, plain out died. Fionna watched this in horror, Marshall Lee was actually killing Flame Prince, giving it his all.

Marshall Lee stayed in tentacle form for a while, before he believed Flame Prince was dead enough, and brought him to shore, going back to normal form. His arms were burnt all the way up to his shoulders, but the water helped with the pain, besides, the magical tear drops could help them later. Fionna goes up to Marshall Lee staring down at Flame Prince.

"Why?" she asked.

"You asked me to get back at him, and well... an eye for an eye," he answered. "The sun's going up soon. We should head back to the tree house, 'kay?"

"Yeah," said Fionna looking up at the sky. "Thanks."

"For what? Flame Prince?"

"No, for taking care of me," she whispered. "I... I like like you... I mean... I love you, Marshall Lee..."

"I love you too, Blue."

.

**((Author's note: so, what do you think for an ending? It's not much, but I meant for this to be a small thing, so... but yeah, I think that's it. please give me your guys' thoughts. I have another fanfic in progress, another idea. So... hope you guys liked this.))**


End file.
